Things Change
by CStarblanket
Summary: -Discontinued- It's been two years since Cloud met the silver haired stranger who ruined his life. He's put the past behind him... or at least he's tried to. Then he meets Leon. It's a good thing, things always change.
1. Prologue: Sephiroth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud or any of the other characters, and apparently I'm not allowed to bomb square enix so... I never will! sobs **

**Author's Note: Well this is my first fic and it's probably gonna suck but I think you should read it anyway just to make me happy. Mkay? BTW this is just the prologue if ya hadn't noticed.**

**Prologue.**

_**Why? Why did Dad do it Cloud? What's wrong with me?Is it my fault? Make him come back Cloud! Mom can't live without him. We can't either...**_

**I sighed as his younger brother's words rang through his mind. It had been so many years... They were finally getting better. But now... we couldn't survive what was about to come. We'd break. Permanently. There was only so much Mom and Sora could take. Only so much I could take... Soon the charade would end. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the bitterness and hate for long. Soon, all hell would break loose, and it was all ****_his_ fault. I knew it was ultimately my fault and that I needed to make it right. And I would. No matter what the cost I would make it right. I knew I was weak, but I also knew I could get stronger. And I would.**

**I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see it till I slammed into it. _It_ was human. **

**I looked up slowly, meeting a pair of vivid green eyes. "Uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I muttered awkwardly.**

**The man merely smiled at me and replied by saying, "No problem...?"**

**It took me a few moments to realize that the man wanted my name. "...Cloud. Cloud Strife. And you are?"**

**"Sephiroth."**

**And so it began**

**Well? What do you think of my incredibly short prologue? Is it good? Review review! If you review I'll love you forever and ever.**


	2. The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I am plotting ways of taking Kingdom hearts and Final Fantasy into my possession. Unfortunately I haven't succeeded yet so I have to say I don't own them.**

**Author's note: Ok. I know that my prologue was really short and that this chapter is too but... I don't care.**

**Chapter One The new guy.**

**"Heya Cloudy. What'cha doin'?"**

**I merely raised an eyebrow at my friend's favorite nickname or me and continued reading from my textbook, while waving her off with a flick of my wrist.**

**"Are you waving me off Cloudy-poo? That's so mean!" Yuffie proclaimed indignantly.**

**I sighed and acknowledged her existence with an exasperated look and said, "Yuffie, we've been over this before. Don't bug me while I'm studying, or else."**

**Yuffie put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Or else what? You wouldn't hurt a fly Cloudy-poo."**

**I snorted. "You seem to be over looking the fact that you're not a fly Yuffie. As a matter a fact I'm not even sure if you're human. In either case, you're evil, and I don't mind harming evil people from time to time." I looked down and continued reading from my English textbook.**

**"Cloudy-poo! I'm in your English class and we're not even reading that section! We're supposed to be writing an essay on our favorite piece of literature!" Yuffie protested.**

**I nodded. "I'm well aware of that Yuffie. I'm also aware of the fact that we're not doing this chapter till next month. I'm working ahead a little. Besides, that doesn't really matter to me at the moment."**

**THUMP.**

**I stared up at the sky incredulously, from my new position on the ground. "Well, isn't this magical." I commented, sarcastically.**

**Yuffie glared at me. "Oh right!" She said, a smile replacing her frown, "I came over here for a reason."**

**"And what might that be?"**

**"Well I'd tell ya if you'd shut up." She replied, frowning.**

**"Hey Yuff? Are you suffering from a multiple personality disorder?" I grunted as her foot met my side. "Right. Gotcha. Shutting up now."**

**Yuffie smiled brightly. "I came to tell you that it's seven thirty."**

**"Mind telling me why I care?" I winced as she delivered another kick to my side. "Right. Go on."**

**"You should care because..." Yuffie gave a dramatic pause.**

**I glared at her from my spot on the ground, trying to look intimidating. Although, if you're laying on the ground, with someone towering over you, it's practically impossible to pull intimidating off. "Spit it out Yuffie."**

**Yuffie pouted. "You're no fun Cloud. Anyway you need to head to the club because Tifa called in sick and can't."**

**"And I care wh-AH!? Oh my frigging god Yuffie! Why didn't you tell m e earlier? Like when she called in? God damn!"**

**"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt your studying." Yuffie apologized. She snickered evilly, finally failing to hide her mirth.**

**I glared at her. Why, oh why, did everything I say come back to bite me in the ass? I intensified my glare a little, fueling it with both my anger at myself and at her, all the while contemplating the various ways I could kill her. I could always chuck her off a cliff and into the ocean. No, not violent enough. Oh, I could run her down with my car! Naw, her skull would put a dent in it...**

**"Cloudy-poo. You might wanna get goin'." Yuffie prodded in a very annoying sing-song voice.**

**Her voice knocked me out of my violent musings. "Right! Very good idea." I jumped up and set off. Ten minutes later I found myself opening the, oddly unlocked, door to the Wave. The Wave was by far the hottest club in Destiny Islands. As soon as I stepped through the door I was greeted by a very amused looking Riku. "What is it Riku?" I questioned suspiciously. An amused Riku was never a good thing, I knew that from experience. "Did Axel set the rum on fire again? Because if he did I'll kick his ass."**

** Riku laughed. "I'm considering saying he did just so I can watch him get his ass kicked but then, when you found out I lied and made you waste some of your precious study time, you come kick my ass, and I fear that immensely."**

**I nodded. "In that case, what is it that you find to be amusing?"**

**"Oh, that. Well I just watched the new guy witness the horror we call Tifa and Aerith making out. Poor guy looked traumatized. It was hilarious." Riku grinned as he remembered the look on the new guy's face.**

**I smirked along with him. "Poor guy, poor guy. It's frigging awful to watch the two go at it. Wait. Since when is there a new guy? I don't remember hiring anyone."**

**Riku shrugged. "Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie didn't think you'd mind if they'd hired a friend that needed work."**

**"They have a friend? Wow. I thought we were the only ones stupid enough to befriend them. Well us, Axel, and Selphie." I commented dryly.**

**Riku grinned and nodded. "I know what you mean. I think he's just friends with them because he's Aerith's brother."**

**"Aerith has a brother?"**

**"That's what I said. Yeah. Apparently she does. He's around two inches taller than you, brown hair, silver eyes, really hot."**

**" I see. So what's he going to be doing around here?" I asked.**

**"I am going to be helping out to bartender."**

**I spun around coming face to face with a god-like brunette. "Helping... the bartender?"**

**He nodded. "Yes. Apparently his name is Cloud Strife. I was also kindly informed that he is around two inches shorter than me with spiky blond hair, and big blue eyes, really cute. Oh, and, gay."**

**I choked as he said the last two words and started coughing, all the while reminding myself why I shouldn't trust Yuffie with little bits of information, such as the fact that I'm gay.**

**"Cloudy-poo? Are you okay?"**

**I glared at Yuffie as she came into my line of vision. "You." I hissed.**

**Yuffie grinned. "Ah. I see you've met Leon. Don'cha think he's hot?"**

**My glare intensified. "You-are-so-dead!" **

**Yuffie squeaked and took off running. "NOOO!! Don't kill me Cloudy-poo! Not until I hook you up with Leon."**

**I straightened up at her last sentence. Up until that point I had been laughing my fucking ass off, with no intention of actually killing Yuffie. Let's just say she changed my mind with that little sentence. Not that I was going to kill her now or anything. I had other ideas in mind. Such as torture. Starting with shoving a stick up her ass. Then I'd-**

**"Cloud" Riku questioned hesitantly. "Are you okay?'**

**Having been pulled out of my violent musings, I was a tad bit disoriented. "Yeah fine. Why?"**

**"Uh, well." Riku stuttered nervously, "You got this really evil look on your face and it was kinda, really scary."**

**I snorted, trying to hide my amusement and failing miserably. Which was areal shame because as soon as I broke out in peals of hysterical laughter Riku started backing away. Obviously terrified. Once I got myself under control I turned to Riku. "Sorry Riku."**

**"It's... alright... I think."**

**The brunet frowned. "What exactly were you thinking about?"**

**I coughed. "You really want to know?" I took his nod as a sign of ascent. "I was plotting various ways to torture Yuffie. Violent ways."**

**"Hmm. I see. How'd that go for you?"**

**"I came up with some very interesting ideas." I commented flippantly.**

**"Ah. Really. Are you planning on carrying any of these ideas out?"**

**"I'm going to try."**

**"Try?" **

**"Unfortunately for me, Yuffie is fast. Very fast. And on top of that I'm a bit... uh... clumsy."I replied, blushing lightly at the last bit.**

**He smirked. "You? You don't seem like the 'damsel in distress' type to me."**

**"Cloud's always been the ;girl' in his relationships. It's partially because he's a clutz, partially because he's short, but mostly because he's so sweet and an adorable piece of ass." I was barely able to glare at Aerith before she glomped me.**

**"Hey Aerith." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist, and kissing the top of her head softly.**

**Yuffie appeared from out of nowhere and said, "That's not fair! If I'd said that, you'd have killed me! But with her all you did was hug her back!"**

**I smirked. "That's because I love Aerith. Not you."**

**The brunet man frowned. "I thought you were gay."**

**"I am."**

**His frown deepened. "But you- you just- you just told my baby sister that you love her!" He sputtered, looking flustered.**

**I nodded at him. "Yes. Because I do." I looked at Aerith with a raised eyebrow as she slapped me. "And what was that for, might I ask?"**

**Aerith mock glared at me. "Stop teasing my brother."**

**"Brother? You have a brother? Hmm. I wasn't aware of that."**

**Aerith pouted. "Bull. Riku told you."**

**"Very true. But you didn't. Is there any reason why I, your bestest friend in the whole world, was never informed of the fact that you had a very _hot_ brother?"**

**Aerith giggled. "I forgot?"**

**I snorted. "Sure ya did. Or maybe you just didn't want me to question him on any embarrassing moments from your childhood? Hmm? Is that it?"**

**Aerith shook her head. "Nope. My brother was away at boarding school. Trust me if he'd been here I would've hooked you two up sooner."**

**"Sooner? We're hooking up?"**

**Yuffie and Aerith nodded.**

**"Knowing my little sister, I'm assuming we have no choice in the matter." Leon stated, seemingly amused.**

**"No choice in hell."**

**"In that case, when I take Cloud out tonight, I assume you'll be stalking us. Am I right?" He questioned, now smirking.**

**They nodded.**

**I looked at Leon, extremely confused. "We're going on a date? Tonight?"**

**"Yep."**

**"And I have no choice in the matter?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Well, at least you're not _too_ ugly." I said with a smirk, before turning around and walking off.**

**"Than- Hey! What'd you mean by that?"**

**"Nothing. By the way girls. Today's Sunday. The club isn't open today." With that I walked out the door.**

**"..."**

**"If he knew that then why'd he come?"**

**Voila! Chapter Two. Isn't Cloud awesome? They thought they had him fooled but noo! They soo didn't!**

**Yuffie: How'd ya know Cloudy-poo?**

**Cloud: I own The Wave dumbass. How could I not know.**

**Leon: I like smart guys. Especially when they have nice asses. God job Aerith.**

**Aerith: Thanks!**

**Yuffie: What about me...?**

**Star: No thanks for you Yuffie::cackles evilly::**


	3. The Date!

Disclaimer: Why do disclaimers exist? They're soo annoying. They should all just die. Seriously. They're evil.

Leon: Star. Just do the goddamn disclaimer already.

Star: Shut up Squally-poo.

Cloud: Squally-poo? Huh. Who made that one? You or Yuffie?

Star: Me. Just like I made Cloudy-poo. Don't you just love my nicknames? They're soo cute!

Cloud and Leon: NO! THEY'RE NOT!

Star: **::pouts::** They're not? **::eyes slowly fill with tears::**

Cloud: **::groans::** Don't cry. It's not fair if you cry.

Star: **::eyes continue to fill with tears::**

Cloud: Goddamn! I'm sorry, okay? The nicknames are... **::shudders:: **cute.** ::looks utterly disgusted by what he said::**

Star: **::tears vanish as a smile appears:: **Yay! I knew it! Now you can do the disclaimer for me!

Cloud: No. There is no chance in hell. I'm not- **::trails off as Star's eyes fill with tears, then groans:: **Fine. Star doesn't own any of us. We are all owned by Square Enix. The most bomb-able place in the world. Or so Star says anyway.

Star: **::smirks::** Righty hoe! Be forewarned Square Enix! Not that I _would_ bomb Square Enix or anything...

Cloud and Leon: Bullshit.

Star: **::glares at them::** Who controls your lives?

Cloud and Leon: **::sigh:: **You.

Star: Right. Now, on with the date! Where Cloud may or may not retain his virginity.

Cloud: WHA!? I better retain my fucking virginity! If I don't, so help me god I'll-

Star: You'll what? Kill me? I highly doubt you could.

Cloud: **::sends Star his Glare of Ultimate Doom::**

Star: **::scoffs:: **Like _that's _gonna do anything.

Author's Note: I was told that Leon's eyes are not silver, they are actually dark blue? Thank you so much Darkest-Side-of-the-Moon for telling me! And since you told me I'm dedicating this chapter to you! So as I said before, this chapter is dedicated to Darkest-Side-of-the-Moon.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Date!

**Cloud's P.O.V**

I glared at my phone, holding it in contempt for doing it's job. Which was letting Yuffie call me and tell me to meet Leon at the club in an hour. I had thought that by leaving the club without being told the time and place of my date with the oh so mighty sex god named Leon, that I'd be able to get out of it. No such luck. God damn Yuffie.

I sighed. Since I _had_ been caught, I would have to get ready for the date. And I had to look good for said date. Not because I wanted too. Oh no. I could care less if I showed up in rags, and covered in filth. Unfortunately for me, Yuffie was involved. Which meant if I didn't look good, she'd kill me. And Yuffie is one helluva an evil person. An evil person who is exponentially skilled at thinking up various ways to torture people. Various, _scary_, ways. I shuddered just thinking about some of the things that she had done. I sighed again and went to take a shower.

**

* * *

**

I glared at the Wave. Normally I was glad to be at the club. Not today. It was seven pm and I had arrived to accompany afore mentioned sex god, on a date. I was considering running away when Yuffie rushed out of the front doors to greet me.

"Heya Cloudy-poo, I'm surprised your on time, although you usually are on time, I was almost positive you'd be late for your date, considering the fuss you put up about it." Yuffie said quickly.

I stared at her in fear, Yuffie only talked really fast when someone gave her...oh shit. "Yuffie? Who gave you sugar?"

Yuffie blinked at me innocently. "What'd'ya mean Cloudy-poo?"

I just shook my head at her and dodged her as she tried to hug me. Then I ran into the club to beat up the bastard that was stupid enough to give Yuffie sugar.

As soon as I was within hearing distance of everyone I roared. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YUFFIE SUGAR!!?"

They all cowered as I stomped into the room.

"We don't know."

I spun to look at Aerith, glaring at her malevolently. "What do you mean 'We don't know'? She had to get it from someone!"

Aerith nodded. "That's logical, and I'm sure she did get it from someone. We just don't know who. She had already been given sugar before she came here."

I sighed. "Shit. That's not good. Well I guess me and Leon should go on our date before Yuffie decides that not only will she make us go but that she'll accompany us."

Leon stepped forward. "Good idea. I'd rather not have her tagging along. I'm not sure how many more Yuffie hugs I can take." Leon shuddered after saying that. "She is one scary sugar-high."

Riku snickered. "You should see Cloud when he has a sugar-high. It's ten times worse than Yuffie's."

I glared at him. "Is not! I'm a perfectly normal sugar high. Sora on the other hand... good god. He's fucking terrifying." I shuddered violently, remembering the various sugar highs Sora'd had. I shook the thoughts away and grabbed Leon's arm. "Let's go. My Yuffie detector is going off."

"Yuffie detector?"

I nodded. "You'll develop one eventually. Our bodies make them to save us from Yuffie's various plans to annihilate us... or worse."

Leon nodded. "I... see." He then proceeded to pick me up and carry me out of the room bridal style.

"Put me down!" I whacked Leon upside the head and glared at him when he didn't oblige my request. "I'm not a fucking invalid! I can walk on my own!"

Leon just smirked and continued walking with me in his arms.

I tried to wriggle out of his arms. By the time we had reached his car I had given up, until he walked over to the passengers side. "I can at least walk to the other side of the fucking car by myself!" I complained, renewing my efforts.

"I'm well aware of that." he replied coolly.

"Then why didn't you let me!?" I demanded, pouting.

"Because..." Leon turned away and unlocked the door, leaving me fuming as he took his time answering my question. "You look so cute when you pout." And with that he walked over to the other side of the car and hopped in.

I stood outside the door, shooting a death glare at Leon.

He sighed at my actions. "Cloud, if you don't get in I will come over there and put you in. I thought you'd like to keep at least a smidgen of your dignity."

I increased my death glare. "What dignity!? It's all gone!? And between you and Yuffie I'm never going to get it back!! Argh!!" I frowned as I realized that I had gotten into his car. "How the hell...?"

Leon shrugged. "Don't ask me. Anyway, we have to get going or we'll mis our reservation, so please close the door."

I sighed and did as he asked then put on my seatbelt. I looked over as Leon started the car and noticed that he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. My frown returned as he pulled out onto the road.

After about three minutes of this, Leon noticed. "What?"

"You're not wearing your seatbelt."

"So? It's not like I'm going to get caught."

"But what if we got into a crash? You could die!" I was getting frantic by this point, and would've done anything to get Leon to put his seatbelt on, or force him to pull over.

Leon noticed my panic and seemed to be confused by it. "I repeat, so?"

I glared at him desperately. "Please just put your fucking seatbelt on!"

Leon nodded. "If it matters that much, I will."

"It does."

"Very well then." Leon made a face and pulled the seatbelt around himself. It clicked as he secured it.

I giggled at the look on his face. "You really hate seat belts, don't you?"

Leon nodded. "They make me feel slightly claustrophobic."

At this I had to laugh. I couldn't believe that something as silly as a _seatbelt_ could make Leon uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked, wearing a frown of his own.

I tried to stifle my laughter so I could answer. By the time I succeeded we were at the restaurant. As I stepped out of the car I gasped. We were at China Cup, my all time favorite restaurant in the world. "How... wha... why?"

Leon smirked. "Aerith." he replied simply.

I nodded. "I see. Did she tell you or did you ask?"

Leon averted his eyes as he responded. "Ask Aerith."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. Was it just me or was Leon embarrassed? It might've been me... but then again I was quite good at telling when someone was embarrassed, considering how my two brothers tended to get embarrassed a lot. Sora especially. "You asked her didn't you?" I accused.

Leon turned away completely this time. "I said ask Aerith."

I darted around him so I could face him. Just as I was about to taunt him further I saw something that I can swear no one else has ever seen before. A blushing Leon. I tried to keep my reaction in, and fully stomp down the warm feeling that was rebounding through my chest. I failed miserably. "Aww. You're soo cute Leon!"

Leon blushed harder. "Shut up and let's go."

I followed Leon up to the restaurant, all the while wondering about that odd warm feeling. I had never experienced anything like it before. It was a nice feeling but it scared me. I jumped slightly as Leon grabbed my hand and tugged me toward him. I looked at him curiously, wanting an answer.

Leon smirked. "You almost walked into a door, dumbass. Then you almost walked into me. So, as far as I'm concerned, this is safer, for both of us."

I shrugged, acting indifferent. "Okay. Whatever." The truth was that I liked the feel of Leon's hand over mine. I liked it a lot. Maybe too much.

Dinner was fun. We teased and taunted each other a little, knowing that it was all in fun. Then Leon drove me home around ten and walked me up to my front door. When we reached the afore mentioned door I turned and looked up at him. "You're not getting a good night kiss, you know. I don't care if you _did_ pay for dinner. There is no way in hell that I'm going to kiss you."

Leon leaned down. "I never expected you too."

I shivered as his breath mingled with mine. I vaguely noticed that our faces were moving closer and closer to each other. We were going to end up kissing at this rate. But for some reason, I just didn't care anymore. "That's too-" My words were cut off as Leon's lips met mine softly. My blood seemed to burn in my veins and my breath quickened. I felt as if every inch of my body had ignited. My hands reached up and twisted into Leon's chocolate colored tresses, and my lips opened slightly.

Leon broke off the kiss, breathingly heavily. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to push you too far, considering that this is only our first date."

I nodded, panting slightly. "But is it our last?"

Leon's eyes, still dark with passion, seemed to take on a sad tint. "That's up to you."

I smirked. "Then pick me up tomorrow at nine." I planted a chaste kiss on his lips and entered my house. Laughing as I closed the door on a stunned, yet happy, Leon.

**

* * *

**

Okay. This is my oh so pitiful attempt at portraying a budding romance. I have no clue how accurate it is because I don't really believe in love or happily ever afters. So I'm sorry if it sucked. And I'm also sorry that I didn't really write too much about their date, but I was pressed for time .And by the way, I don't own China Cup... BUT I ADORE IT!! So please review! Which reminds me. I have review thank yous to do.

**Thank you to:**

**Darkest-Side-of-the-Moon,**

**ShinjaNoBaka,**

**and Kita Ito.**

**Thank you soo much.**

Now rememberif you review you get a special thank you. And if you give me a very interesting review you get a chapter dedication. So review!


	4. Make You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters... yada yada yada... Although I do have a plan to obtain such ownership...

Author's Note: I feel so bad! I'm getting barely any reviews for this story! My other story, 'Fate Binds Us' on the other hand, it's getting a lot. Which is why I update it faster. So ya know... if I got more reviews for this story I might just update faster.

Chapter Dedication!: This one was pretty easy. It goes to... **Kita Ito**! Because **Kita Ito** is very smart and asked me a _very_ good question. It's answered at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 3: Make You Love me

Cloud's P.O.V

Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep

What the hell...?

Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep

What is that god forsaken sound...?

I rolled over, coming face to face with my worst nightmare.

My alarm clock.

It hates me. I swear to god it does. I wish it would jump off a cliff and die. Wait a sec. Machines can't move on their own. Right, it's only a machine. A very fucking annoying machine, but just a machine. A breakable machine... Hmm...

CRASH!

I sat up rubbing my hands together, elated about my revenge. It was dead. My alarm clock was gone. Oh shit. I needed that thing. "Guess I'll have to go buy another one. Ten this month. It's only half way through the month too. I wonder if there is some sort of help group for alarm clock abusers. Not likely."

I stood up and headed toward the bathroom for a shower.

I undressed quickly and stepped under the stream of hot water. I moaned as the water ran down my body, relaxing my tense muscles.

BANG! BANG!

"AH!" I screamed. "What the hell!"

"You scream like a girl Cloud!"

That voice. Grr. "YUFFIE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Just try it Goldilocks!"

I jumped out of the shower and swung a towel around my hips, wrapping it loosely, yet tight enough so that I was sure it wouldn't fall off, and stormed out into the living room. I opened my mouth to start hollering at the top of my lungs when I saw him.

"Leon?"

* * *

Leon's P.O.V (I'm switching the P.O.V because I wanna so ha) 

(Earlier, as in before Cloudy woke up)

I sighed as Yuffie walked off leaving me in what I assumed was a living room. Who's living room... I hadn't a clue.

BANG! BANG!

The 'BANG! BANG!' was followed by an amazingly girlish scream.

"You scream like a girl Cloud!"

Cloud? That was Cloud? The blond I was obsessing over. I mean... not that I'm_ obsessing_ over Cloud or anything. Nah. Not me. I'm just... totally obsessed with him! God I'm pathetic. My every waking moment was filled with thoughts of him. Hell, even my _non_-waking moments are filled with thoughts of the blond.

I groaned.

"YUFFIE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I stared towards where Yuffie had walked off to. Cloud sounded mad. Really mad. Aerith was right. Cloud really does have a temper. A fiery one at that.

"Just try it Goldilocks!"

Yuffie's definitely got guts. I would've run off screaming if Cloud had yelled at me like that.

Yuffie came running into the room, soon followed by a pissed off Cloud.

He opened his mouth, as if he was going to start yelling, then he said, "Leon?"

I nodded slightly, eyes wide and mouth open. Cloud was standing in front of me, soaking wet, with only a GOD DAMN TOWEL AROUND HIS WAIST! Needless to say, I was turned on. _Extremely_, turned on.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

I had to laugh at this. "It's not early. It's noon."

* * *

Cloud's P.O.V (I only wanted Leon's P.O.V to show you his reaction to Cloud in a towel) 

"Noon? Are you serious? That damn thing didn't even wake me up on time! It deserved it's destruction!" I fumed, cursing the machine's existence even though it no longer technically existed as an alarm clock or anything else for that matter.

"Destruction...?" Leon asked.

"Wait, don't tell me... Not _again_ Cloud! That's the tenth time this month and we're only half way through!"

"Again?"

I turned to Leon to answer his questions and burst into laughter.

Leon frowned. "What the hell's so funny?"

"The l-lo-ok on your f-face!" I stuttered, "I-it's s-so cute!" I gasped as I realized what I said. "I mean. Uh. Please don't kill me!"

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?"

I frowned. "Well, I remember Aerith saying that she called her older brother cute once and he tried to kill her in a various amount of ways. I assume your her only older brother. So I figured that you would try to kill me as well."

Leon shook his head. "No. I _can't_."

It was my turn to be confused now. "What do you mean, _can't_?"

Leon smirked. "Considering how many times I've called _you_ cute behind your back I have no right to try and kill you for calling _me_ cute."

"You call me cute?" I asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because you _are _cute Cloudy-poo!" squealed Yuffie.

Leon nodded in agreement.

I blushed. "Coming from you, Leon, that actually means something."

Leon's smirk grew. "Really? Why is that?"

"It's because..." I trailed off. I knew why it meant something, but I wasn't willing to admit it out loud yet. Leon and I had been dating for a week now and I knew there was a possibility, screw possibility, a-a..._ a something_ that... I sighed, "I don't know." I finished lamely. Liar liar liar. My head was screaming at me to tell Leon the truth. But I just couldn't. Not when I had no clue what Leon thought of me. Let alone how he felt about me. Or even _if_ he felt anything that regarded me. Yuffie started up a conversation and I excused my self, stating that I needed to change into some clothing.

When I closed my door behind me I turned on my radio. A new song came on. I frowned at the title. It sounded like what I was going through right now. I stopped thinking and started listening.

_Can't walk down the street,_

_Can't sit in my room,_

_Can't close my eyes,_

_Without thinking of you,_

_Can't smell a rose,_

_Can't look at the moon,_

_Can't take a breath,_

_Without thinking of you._

_It's such a beautiful thing,_

_But it doesn't make sense,_

_Without you babe,_

_If I could make I would make you love me,_

_If I could I would leave this place,_

_I'm the one who could make you happy,_

_I try so hard but I can't walk away._

_Why can't you be here,_

_Why did you leave,_

_Is it my fault,_

_You don't love me._

_Why do I cry,_

_Why don't you call,_

_Why does it seem,_

_You don't care at all?_

_You don't feel a thing,_

_I don't understand,_

_Why I need you babe,_

_I'm the one who could make you happy,_

_I try so hard but I can't walk away._

_Get away get away,_

_If I could I would make you love me,_

_If I could I would forget your face,_

_I know I could make you happy,_

_I try so hard but I can't get away,_

_Get away from you._

By the end of the song I had sunk to the floor, sobbing. The song felt as though it was portraying everything I felt. Every thought I had. I knew that if given the chance, I would do anything to make Leon love me. But there was no way he could love someone as twisted as I was. No one could. Not even my father. Not after what happened with _him_. I quickly dressed and went back out to the living room where I would have to pretend that I was only dating Leon because I had to. Not because I wanted to.

I put on a fake smile and sat on my favorite arm chair and joined the conversation.

* * *

I tried really hard on this chapter but it didn't really turn out the way I wanted. Hope you like it anyway. Please review and make me happy. Because a happy Star is a quick updater. Oh and that song was called _'Make you love me'_ and it's sung by Kaci Brown. 

Now for the review thank yous!

Kita Ito! (Sephiroth? Guest appearance? Hells ya I will. Trust me. Sephiroth is a _huge_ part of the plot.)

ShinjaNoBaka, (I love you! You such a faithful reviewer!)

and, KanarahJ, (reviewed Chapter 2 but is getting mentioned here because she didn't review until after chapter 3 was posted.)


	5. Gayness, Bunnies, and Flowers

Disclaimer: ...::glares at the disclaimer:: ... ::intensifies glare:: ...

Cloud: Just do it already. It's not going to vanish if you just glare at it.

Star: That's what you think.

Cloud::rolls his eyes:: Sure it will.

Star: Fuck you.

Cloud: I would, but Leon does it so much better.

Star: Oh god! So didn't need to know that!

Author's Note: I might not be able to update for awhile because I'm going to Edmonton for a band trip. If you read my profile, you'd know that. So yeah. While I'm there I'll try to write up the next chapter but I won't be able to type it up and post it until I get back. So please don't kill me. I think I update pretty often as is (bullshit) and I'm very loyal to my reviewers (bullshit) ::stops speaking and turns to the little voice, you all know the one, in the back of her mind:: Stop that.

Little voice: No.

Star: Don't make me kick your blond ass all the way to hell. Wait. Why are you blond? You're a part of me, and I'm 100 percent brunette.

Little voice: Sure ya are.

Star:: glares at the little voice:: Fuck you.

Little voice: I would but-

Star: Don't need ta hear it! God, why don't you people keep your sex lives too yourselves!

Little voice::shrugs::

Star: Anyway, back to my little note thingy. So, yeah. I'll try to get chapter 5 out before I leave but I'm not promising anything.

**Chapter Dedication: Goes to Lilitha. Don't worry. Your exceptionally long review totally made up for the whole 'not reviewing the other chapter' thing. And it earned you a chapter dedication! **

And also, a special I love you to my best friend Megan aka Rolling Thunder In The Night... Megan, next time you change your pen name make it shorter, not longer.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gayness, Bunnies, and Flowers... and the evil one. 

Cloud's P.O.V

I glared at the wall, cursing it's happy existence. Not that I think a wall really has all that much of an emotional existence or anything. Oh fuck it. Yes I do. And I'm fucking pissed at it for having a happy existence than I do.

"Hey Cloud?" Sora.

Glare.

"Cloud? What are you doing?"

More glaring.

Akward silence.

"Cloud?"

_More _glaring and more silence.

"What the hell are you glaring at Cloud?"

Glaring and silence continues.

"Uh..."

Glaring, silence.

SMASH!

Glaring, silence.

"I can't believe that didn't work. There's only one thing left to do." Sora whipped out his cellphone and dialed a random number. Well, it actually wasn't all that random, it just seemed random.

_Bring._

_Bring._

_Bring._

"_Hello?"_

"Roxas? Why do you sound so out of breath?"

"_Why do you think Sora?"_

Sora grinned evilly. He knew what Roxas had been doing. He just wanted to make his twin say it out loud. "I don't know." he replied innocently, "That's why I asked."

_Roxas groaned. "Come on Sora. I know you know."_

"Know what?"

"_Fine! You called-"_

Sora put the cellphone on speaker phone, and turned the volume up. Luckily the phone was extremely loud so it served Sora's purposes.

"_while I was in the middle of getting fucked senseless by Axel. Wanna know what else? I was about to make him let me have a go on top and-"_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!!"

Sora took the phone off speaker and brought it back up to his ear. "Thanks Rox. That was all I needed." He then hung up and turned back to me._ "Finally._ Now that I know that you haven't gone brain dead, I need to ask you a question."

I sighed. "Go for it."

Sora shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable. "Um... well..."

"Just spit it out Sora."

Sora took a deep breath then blurted, "How did Mom take it when you and Roxas told them you were gay?"

"Bisexual. And why?"

"Because...uh...just because."

"You and Riku are together now aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. I was pretty sure that was it. I mean we all knew that Sora and Riku were in love with each other. They were the ones that were clueless.

Sora turned a shade of bright red. "Uh... yeah."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. Mom will probably cheer and ask to meet Riku."

"But she's already met Riku."

"Doesn't matter. If you say that she'll say that she wants to see Riku from a new perspective. That's what she did to Roxas anyway."

"Ah... Maybe I shouldn't tell her."

I smirked at Sora. "Trust me. You should. Otherwise when she finds out from someone else, she'll pull the whole, 'I can't believe you didn't trust your own mother enough to tell me! I didn't think you hated me so much!' bit. It makes you feel so guilty that you'll wish you'd been tortured with a branding iron instead."

Sora twitched. "Ah. Well then. Guess I'll tell her."

I nodded. "Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."

Sora nodded. "Thanks. I'll go tell her now, before the party."

"Who'd having a party?"

"You are." And with that Sora walked out, leaving me stunned.

"I am? Ah shit." I realized I was talking to myself and shut up. Talking out loud to yourself is supposedly a sign of mental instability. I think I'm quite stable in that area. At least, I like to pretend that I think I am. I'm quite sure I'm not, because I have this theory that bunnies are trying to take over the world. And flowers. Yes. Bunnies and flowers. Evil little bastards. I swear there was this one bunny that asked me if it could rape me. Very odd conversation indeed. It went something like this...

I was walking along in the local park... well one of the local parks. There are a few of them... anyway, when I saw this bunny. I hate bunnies. Really hate bunnies. I think they should all fall into sewer holes and drown... back to the story... So, anyway, the bunny looked at me with these creepy little eyes and I saw evil. I swear! And then it said-

"Can I rape you?"

I think it was real... But back then I was dating Zack and let's just say we weren't very sound of mind. Especially since we tended to smoke up a lot...I know. You'd never expect us to be pot heads, but in our defense we were really fucked up at the time.

Which reminded me as to the why.

His name rang through my head, bringing back unwanted memories. There was only one thing I could do to push them back. Sing and play my guitar.

I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few bars of various songs. I finally chose one of my favorites.

_I'm over your lies,_

_and I'm over your games,_

_I'm over you asking me,_

_when you know I'm not okay,_

_you call me at night,_

_and I pick up the phone,_

_and though you've been telling me, _

_I know you're not alone._

_Oh..._

_That's why, (your eyes)_

_I'm over it, (your smile)_

_I'm over it, (realize)_

_I'm over it,_

_I'm over it,_

_I'm over..._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over..._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it..._

_I'm over your hands,_

_and I'm over your mouth._

_Trying to drag me down._

_And fill me with self doubt._

_Oh..._

_That's why, (your eyes)_

_I'm over it, (your smile)_

_I'm over it, (realize)_

_I'm over it,_

_I'm over it,_

_I'm over..._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over..._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it..._

_Don't call,_

_don't come by,_

_ain't no use,_

_don't ask me why,_

_you'll never change,_

_there'll be no more crying in the rain._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over..._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it..._

_I'm so over it..._

_I'm over it..._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over..._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it..._

By this point tears were running down my face. Everything I felt about him was in the past. Everything I now felt about him, was written in this song. More than anything, I wished it would stay were it belonged, the past. I was sick of thoughts of him coming back to haunt me. I couldn't stand it. It was ruining my life, not to mention the small scrap of sanity I had left. I would make him pay one day. I swear to god.

Sephiroth will pay.

* * *

Um... I think I out my bipolarity into this chapter. It probably sucked, but I tried right? That should count for _something_. Anyway, I have no clue if cellphones have speaker phone, but I don't really care, so yeah... And the song is not mine, it's Katherine McPhee's. It's called _I'm Over It._ If you didn't guess. 

Cloud: How would they have guessed that?

Star: I don't know! Maybe they heard it on the radio or something!

Cloud: Sure.

Star: Shut up.

Cloud: Make me.

Star: ...

Cloud: Right... I'll be going now...

Star: Please review! If you don't I shall take drastic action and kill myself... or someone else... so save lives! Review!

Review thank yous (And now comments) to!:

**ShinjaNoBaka, such a faithful reviewer::gives ShinjaNoBaka a cookie:: I luvs you soo much!**

**AngelDragonQueen343, A newbie! O.o Thanks for your review! And for the alerts! Even if I only know about them because you told me, you have spurred my fingers into typing action!**

**Lilitha, yeah, your comment is up with the dedication but I would like to mention that I luv ya, in a completely non-sexual way**

**Rolling Thunder In The Night, Just because I threatened you with death? Is that the only reason that you reviewed::goes emo:: So mean!! After ten years of friendship you won't review just because??**


	6. Excuses, Acquaintances, and popsicles?

**Disclaimer: Must... write... disclaimer... don't want to... get sued!**

**Sora: It's not _that_ hard. Seriously. All you do is say that you don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the characters within.**

**Star: I know. Thanks for doing it for me by the way.**

**Sora: I can't believe I let you dupe me into doing your disclaimer for you.**

**Star: I'm just that awesome, now aren't I?**

**Sora: Like hell you are.**

**Author's Note: My best friend called me 'dramatic'. So mean. ::goes emo again:: Nobody loves me! Anyway... uh... yeah... I think younger brothers should die.**

**Sora: What? You want me dead?**

**Star: What? Want you dead? Or course not! Why would you think such a thing?**

**Sora: Because you said all younger brothers should die!**

**Star: Yeah I know. But what does that have to do with you?**

**Sora: I'm Cloud's _younger brother_.**

**Star: You are?**

**Sora: I think you may be the stupidest writer alive.**

**Star: Stupid::goes off into a dark corner and starts slitting her wrists::**

**Sora: Oh my god! I made her emo.**

**Cloud: Don't worry, it was her best friend that made her emo. You just made her slit her wrists.**

**Sora: Was that supposed to make me feel better?**

**Cloud: Yeah. It didn't work did it?**

**Sora: Nope.**

**Cloud: Right. I'm sorry. Hey, is Star saying something?**

**Star: I only meant _my _younger brother. I didn't mean to forget about Sora being a younger brother. And now he probably hates me!! WAH!!**

**Sora: Oh...**

**Cloud: ...my...**

**Sora: ...god!**

**Cloud: Sora, you have to go fix her.**

**Sora: Why me? You're the older one here. _You _do it.**

**Cloud: But _you're _the one who made her emo.**

**Sora: Nuh-uh. It was Megan. I only made her slit her wrists.**

**Cloud: Precisely. Now go fix her. ::walks off::**

**Sora: Fine then! I will! Star?**

**Star: ...what?**

**Sora: I didn't really mean it when I said that I thought you were the stupidest writer alive. Or when I said that your little voice was cooler than you. Or when I said that you make emos look lame. Or when I said-**

**Star: Sora.**

**Sora: Yeah?**

**Star: You never said any of that stuff.**

**Sora: Not to your face. Only behind your back. Uh, gotta go. Bye::walks off::**

**Star: I'm being talked about? Behind my back? Cool.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Dedication: This one goes to... Rolling Thunder In The Night! Even if you did turn me emo, I still love you. But that's not why you got this chapter dedication! You got it because you've reviewed every chapter! The last one you reviewed without me threatening you! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Dedication 2: (Yes people there are two this time) Goes to the amazing Shinja No Baka! Who , if I'm not mistaken, has also reviewed every chapter. Even if she hasn't she still gets a dedication because...she's awesome, gave an extremely interesting review, and gave me a very nummy cake. Mostly because she gave me a really nummy cake...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE::goes and checks:: MAY 12TH! HOW THE FUCK!! I'm a horrible person! Well, at least I think so. Thanks to Lilitha who told me I was a great writer and that 'Things Change' was a great story. And I'll try to start updating more often but I'm writing 6 stories at the moment, because I'm stupid. But know this, the more a story id reviewed, the harder I work on it!**

* * *

**Yuffie's P.O.V (My god, I never thought it would come to this but...)**

Earlier that morning.

Hmm...

Hmm...

"Yuffie? What the hell are you 'Hmm'ing about? Because that wall seriously can't be all that interesting. Or at least, not interesting enough to stare at for five hours."

I turned to glare at Sora. "Well no one said you had to sit there and watch me for four hours!"

Sora shrugged. "I know. I was bored though."

I sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, I have an idea."

"Well that explains while you were staring at the wall so intently! You were thinking!"

"Shut up smartass, and listen."

Sora pouted. "You're so mean Yuffie."

"So what? Just sic Riku on me if it bugs you that much."

"Sic me on who?"

I jumped at the sound of Riku's voice, which was then followed by Riku himself. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah. I've heard of it but decided it was beneath me to try it myself."

I pouted. "Why are you guys always so mean to me?"

Sora and Riku shared a disbelieving look. "You can't be serious. After all the shit you've done to us all, and you still ask? Are you fucking mentally incompetent!?"

"No need to make up words Riku. I know I'm smart."

Riku flopped down beside Sora with a grunt of frustration. "Hey Sora? Have you ever gotten through to her?"

Sora shook his spiky head. "Nope. It's impossible to get anything through that thick skull of hers."

I frowned. "I'm still here ya know that?"

They both nodded.

"If you two didn't look so damn cute together, you'd be rotting in a ditch somewhere right now."

Riku pulled Sora up against him. "Well then Sora, I guess we'll have to stay together forever now won't we?"

Sora smiled. "Cheesy but true."

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Do you love birds want to hear my great idea or what?"

"Who are the victims?"

I smirked. "Who do you think?"

Riku smiled. "Leon."

"And Cloud." Sora added, wearing the same smile that Riku wore. Of course on Riku it looked drop dead sexy and on Sora it was just cute. Adorably cute though. The kind of cute that makes you swoon. And Riku, well, let's just say that he and Sora are lucky I'm a lesbian. Because if I wasn't they-

"YUFFIE!"

"Yeah? What?"

"What was your idea?"

"And what's it called?"

"Sora. Why would Yuffie's plan have a name?"

Sora shrugged at his boyfriend. "I don't know. Ask her. They always have names."

Riku turned to look at me. "So?"

"So what?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "What's the plan, and what is it called?"

"It's called 'Get Leon to confess to Cloud' Part 1 and it goes like this..."

* * *

**Cloud's P.O.V**

I sighed, remembering that there was a party happening at my house tonight. Of course I wouldn't have remembered if Yuffie hadn't practically broken my door down so she could come in and set up. And then she had the nerve to tell me I had to help. To which I replied by picking her up and bodily chucking her out of my house. Well, my and Sora's house. Which reminded me that I had to phone Sora and tell him to stay the night at Riku's. Then again he usually did that anyway. But still...

Having made up my mind, I got up off my bed and walked over to the phone. I was about to dial Sora's number when it rang.

"Hello?"

"_Cloud?"_

"Yeah. That's me. Now who are you?"

"_It's Leon."_

"Oh. Hey Leon. What's up?"

"_Yuffie said that you were having a party tonight so I-"_

"I'm not having a party!"

"_I didn't think so." Leon chuckled. "So I was going to ask if you needed to be saved."_

I thought about this. "Actually, that would be great. What king of 'saving' did you have in mind?"

"_Well, you'll have to give your house up to Yuffie, then tell her that I phoned you up and confessed my undieing love for you, and that we're going out to dinner. Alright with you?"_

"Yeah. Thanks Leon. What time will you be by to pick me up?"

"_Half an hour sound okay to you?"_

"Yeah. I'll get everything else settled by the time you arrive. Thanks."

"_No problem."_

I hung up the phone smiling. Leon had one of those gruff yet sexy voices that are rare, but when you hear one you melt like a marshmallow over a camp fire... Okay, this is why I don't phone Leon anymore, it's because his voice makes me lose all the intelligence I have. I shook away my random thoughts and inched over to the door. All was quiet. I quickly turned the lock and released the dead bolt then ran towards the other side of the room to hide behind my couch.

Three seconds later Yuffie came bursting through the door. "Cloudy-poo? Where are you?"

I popped my head out from behind the couch.

"LeonconfessedhisloveformeandI'meversohappysoIneedtogohavedinnerwithhimsoIcan'tgototheparty."

"Uh? Translation please?"

I sighed. How could Yuffie not understand the language she so frequently used? "I said, 'Leon confessed his love for me and I;m ever so happy so I need to go have dinner with him so I can't go to the party.' Does it make sense now?"

Yuffie nodded hyperly. "Yeppers. Now you go have fun."

I frowned. Yuffie was agreeing too readily. "What do I have to do to get out of here?"

"Nothing, other than let me use your house, that is."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you're cleaning it." I said, knowing very well that I would end up being the one to clean it.

"Okay Cloudy."

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my ipod before I walked out the door. Leon was already waiting for me. I got into the passenger side and smirked at him. "I take it you really wanted to see me."

Leon raised an eyebrow before leaning over and breathing in my ear. "Of course. I always want to see you."

My breath caught in my chest as my heart started pounding against my ribs. The only thought that I could make out was that Leon was close. Very close. And it was turning me on. Before I knew what I was doing, I started nibbling on Leon's earlobe, earning myself a husky groan from the seemingly cold-hearted brunet.

"Cloud."

"Mm?" I mumbled, as I moved down to his neck, nibbling and kissing his neck.

Leon's fingers dug into the back of my jacket as I nibbled at the skin behind his ear. "Cloud. You have... to stop..." He ground out raspily.

"Why?" I whispered. I looked at Leon, my hurt showing in my eyes. I knew I was an amateur when it came to sex, I mean you have to give me credit considering how I'd only ever been with two people, but I didn't think I was that bad.

Leon's eyes widened. "it's not that I _want_ you to stop, it's more that I didn't think that you wanted Yuffie to see you ravaging my neck."

I turned and looked toward the house. Leon was right. Yuffie was watching. I went a deep shade of red. "Good call. Onward to your house."

Leon shot me a disbelieving look. "My house?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've never been there. And you've been to my house quite a few times so I think it's only fair."

Leon shrugged. "If you want to."

Ten minutes later we arrived at a huge mansion.

"Leon?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you were rich?"

"I thought you knew. You dated my little sister after all."

"True. But only for a few weeks and we didn't talk much about personal shit. We mostly just fucked each other senseless. Talking is unnecessary when your just on the rebound-we were both on the rebound-because all you really want is something physical." I explained.

"Ew. I so didn't need to hear that."

"Which part?"

"The whole bit actually. Although the mental images that you gave me when you said you fucked my sister senseless were the worst and are definitely going to scar me for life."

"Ah. Want new ones?"

"Pardon me?"

I blushed a deep red. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Damn thoughts, expressing themselves verbally... "Uh...nothing!"

Leon nodded at me, the look on his face clearly saying, 'yeah...right...'. Then he walked into the house...I mean mansion.

After many twisties and turnies we reached Leon's...

DUN DUN DUN

"Uh Leon?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Why are we in the kitchen?"

(You all probably thought I was going to say Leon's bedroom. Pfft. Losers.)

"Popsicles. Duh."

To which I replied by acquainting myself with Leon's kitchen floor due to shock.

"Uh Cloud?"

"Yeah Leon?"

"I don't think my floor likes you _that_ much. I mean, you only _just_ met."

I picked myself up off the floor and sat on one of the squishy (yay squishy) kitchen stools. "I'm very proud of your floor Leon. Being easy is too common nowadays."

"Uh...huh..." I trailed off as Leon stretched, reaching into the back of the freezer for the popsicles. His loose black shirt rode up, giving me a nice view of his finely muscled back. My eyes drifted downward, landing on his ass. "Hmm, nice ass."

"Uh...thanks?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'nice ass' and I said 'thanks'."

"I said that out loud!!" I repeat, stupid, verbal thoughts...

"Uh huh. Now, do you want grape, orange, cherry, or chocolate?"

I was too busy slushing a deep red color to really care and told Leon that I would have whatever he had.

I ended up with a cherry one. "Is cherry your favorite Leon?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah. What's your favorite?"

I smiled. "Cherry. But my favorite ice cream is Vanilla. What's yours?"

Leon smirked. "Espresso fudge."

"Are you one of those coffee addicts?"

Leon nodded. "I can't live through the day without my daily cup...or three cups of coffee."

"Three cups? Wow. I only need five."

Leon, meet Leon's floor.

"So much for your floor not being easy."

Leon flipped over onto his back and stared up at me with deep blue eyes. "Huh?"

"Your floor. Have you noticed the way she's touching you?"

Leon turned his head to stare at his floor. "Wow, Cloud. You're right. My floor's a whore."

I nodded and unwrapped my Popsicle, mewing happily as I sucked on it.

After a few moments Leon got up off the floor, and sat down to eat his popsicle.

Two minutes later, I was done. But even though I was done the popsicle there was still a little bit of cherry popsicle juice on the stick. I frowned at it then proceeded to lick it continuously until it no longer tasted like cherries.

Before I finished I was interrupted.

We meet again Leon's floor.

I stared up at Leon, who was currently straddling me, and pouted. "Leon."

"Yeah Cloud?"

"If you're planning on raping me, can you at least do it on the counter? The floor is a total perv."

"Too true." Leon picked me up and placed me on the kitchen counter. Leon leaned in toward me, our breath mingling. "Cloud?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Mmhmm."

Leon pulled my flush up against his firm chest and pressed his lips on mine gently.

I responded by returning the pressure.

I moaned as Leon nibbled on my lower lip.

He took his chance to delve into my mouth. His experienced tongue explored my mouth slowly and gently.

At first I hesitated, my past haunting my thoughts. Leon isn't Sephiroth. I told myself. And as if to prove it Leon began to draw back, thinking that he had gone too far. Sephiroth wouldn't have cared about that.

I pulled him back to me and tilted his head back, making it easier to explore his mouth. Leon's hands moved to clasp my butt and pull my hips flush against his. I ground them into his, smirking into the kiss as he moaned.

Our tongues dance passionately until we were both out of breath. We separated grinning widely at each other.

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"I think you have a bit of a problem." I said, feeling his hardness against my thigh.

"I think we might share that problem in common Cloud."

To which I responded by blushing insanely.

* * *

**This was really just a filler chapter that was inspired by my cherry popsicle. YAY POPSICLE!! It's also got hints of foreshadowing...so yeah...please review!**


	7. Babysitting and near confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. When the day comes that I do I'll let ya'll know.

Author's Note: This story is now dedicated to my two favorite reviewers. Even though it's dedicated to them I will still give out chapter dedications. But I just want to make it known that they are my main reason for continuing to write 'Things Change'.

**Story Dedication: This story is newly dedicated to ShinjaNoBaka because she always knows how to make me continue writing, even if she doesn't know it. And to Lilitha because she always knows how to make me feel good about my writing. Thank you two so much.**

**Chapter dedication: Goes to...uh...I can't remember...oh right! To YUKI-CHAN!!**

**Not to mention a super special perverted Cree thank you too... MEGAN!! (aka Rolling Thunder in the Night) for being my beta!! I luvs you Meggie!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Babysitting and near confessions. 

Cloud's P.O.V (as usual)

"Wow. You two sure look comfy."

Leon and I shot up and stared at Aerith and Tifa, who were standing over us, smirking.

"Do we really?" Leon asked coolly. "I didn't realize that you were this observant Aerith."

Aerith pouted. "Meanie."

Leon smirked. "You shouldn't have spurred me on."

Aerith smiled. "I suppose. But, believe it or not, I didn't come here to be insulted! I came to see what you two were planning on doing today."

During their conversation I had just been sitting there, recovering from my earlier embarrassment. Now I spoke up. "We were planning on fucking each other senseless all fucking day. Wanna watch?"

"Um...as appealing as that offer sounds, I'm afraid we have to say no..."

"Aww...do we have to Aerith?" Tifa asked, pouting.

Aerith smiled. "Unfortunately, yes. We do. Because A) we have shit to do, and B) because they can't fuck all day because they have to babysit. Or at least Leon does. But I'm sure he'll be able to convince Cloud to help out."

"How...? OH! Right. Good point. Well then. Toodles boys."

"Wait! Babysitting?" Leon gave his sister that could have frozen hell twelve times over. "Since when am I a fucking babysitter?"

"Since Uncle Cid needed a babysitter?" Aerith replied, backing away slightly, because even though she had been dealing with Leon's glares her whole life, even _she_ was smart enough to be very, _very_, afraid.

"Uncle Cid wants _me_ to babysit? I'm worse with kids than he is! Hell, even a _dog_ is better with kids than I am. What the hell is he thinking?" Leon yelled, waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

I struggled against the giggles that threatened to erupt from my mouth. Leon was very distressed about this particular subject. More distressed than I had ever seen him. Leon and distressed didn't mix well, but hell they were funny together.

"He's not thinking straight. He's desperate. Therefore, his thoughts are a little screwed up." Aerith commented, amusement gleaming deep in her green eyes.

"But, but...argh! I can't do this! Those kids will be scared shitless within the hour!"

"Then maybe you could try to _not_ glare at them?" Aerith pointed out.

Leon sent her an even harsher, and terrifying glare than before. "We both know that in-fucking-possible."

Aerith sighed. "Good point. Even though you're not very good with kids-"

"No shit."

"Cloud is." Aerith sent her brother a small glare for interrupting her. "And I mean _very_ good with kids. He's helped me with Marlene and Denzel on more than one occasion. They adore him."

I suddenly didn't need to giggle anymore as Leon turned his icy blue gaze on me.

"Cloud-?"

"No way in hell."

"But-"

"Nope."

My eyes widened as Leon started to pout. For a guy who had the scariest death glare I had ever seen he was absolutely _adorable _when he pouted.

I could win against him! I mean, after all, I had stood up against Roxas and Sora.

And yet, somehow, I was caving. Slowly. But surely. Aw shit.

"No..."

I knew Leon could hear the waver in my tone. I was going to give in and we both knew it. Stay strong Cloud! Stay strong! I told myself. Mentally of course. I only talked to myself when I was alone. I sighed. "You owe me."

Leon stared at me, looking shocked. "Are you serious?"

I frowned, confused by his surprise. Then it hit me. Leon thought I wanted him to repay me with sex. Weird thing was, I did. Want him too that is. I smirked. "Yep. You owe me big time, hun." I shifted and wrapped my arms around my boyfriend, snuggling up against his chest. "Why don't we watch a movie until the kids arrive?"

Leon smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer. "Sure. What do you want to watch? A comedy? A horror? A chick flick?" he shuddered on the words 'chick flick'.

"Bad experiences with chick flicks?"

He nodded. "Many. All more horrible than those before."

I laughed. "Me too. You can't imagine how many Aerith dragged me too, and Yuffie. Oh god. Those were the worst." His laughter joined in with mine. The sound was beautiful. "Hey Leon?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"How is it that I've been in your house before but we didn't meet until Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa decided to hook us up?" I asked, raising my light blue gaze to meet his darker one.

Leon hummed thoughtfully. "You know what? I haven't the slightest. It's really weird because I met all of Aerith's other boyfriends, all of which conveniently had to dump her due to hospitalization... I don't know how I never met you."

"Would you have put me in the hospital?"

Leon grinned at me. "I don't think I would have been able to. You probably would have given me one of those cute little pouts that you're so good at and I would have caved instantly."

"Nice to know that I affect you that strongly." Then something occurred to me. You know how when you're talking about something with someone and then your mind starts to wander and then you start thinking about stuff that someway, somehow relates to what you were talking about but the other person just doesn't see the connection? Well, it was one of those things. "Leon, how many people have you dated before me?"

Leon pursed his lips as he thought. "Well, I went out on a lot of dates but they were all pretty meaningless. Although there was this one girl in high school. Her name was Rinoa Heartilly (A/N I don't know if I spelt her name right). She's the girl who made me realize that I was gay. Luckily, I was the guy that made _her_ realize that _she_ was gay. So it all worked out in the end and no feelings were hurt." He looked at me curiously. "What about you?"

I bit my lip, debating on whether or not to tell him. "When I was in high school I was extremely focused on my academics so I didn't have much time to date. But then, after my dad left us, everything got fucked up. We all blamed ourselves. Sora, Roxas, Mom, and me. I got really depressed, and then I met him. He made me realize that I was bisexual and...then he broke my heart. After that I tried to kill myself. It was stupid but someone, it fixed us. Sora, Roxas, and Mom all came out of their depressions to focus on me. My failed suicide brought us all together again." I looked up to meet his eyes. "Please don't ask his name."

Leon frowned. He had been about to ask, we both knew it. "Alright."

I frowned in surprise. "Alright? That's it? You're just going to let it go without asking for an explanation?"

Leon shrugged. "I assumed that if you wanted me to know why, you would tell me. Otherwise, it would be none of my business."

"Wow. I think I got the best boyfriend out there."

"Not really. I've been told that I'm extremely unreliable."

I was in the midst of rolling my eyes when I saw it. I giggled. "Leon? You're blushing."

Leon's already red cheeks darkened. "I'm well aware. Now let's pretend I'm not."

We both shot up when we heard the door bell ring.

"It seems that Uncle Cid is early. This is definitely a first." He looked at me. "You ready to take care of the little hellions?"

I shot him a scolding look. "The children are not to be referred to as hellions."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."

I shoved him down onto the couch and walked over to the door. Upon throwing it open I was met with two surprised little kids before I was knocked back ward as they hugged me.

"Uncle Cloud!!"

"Hi Marlene. Hi Denzel. How are you two?"

They both smiled at me. "We're good."

"I'm relieved to see you here Cloud. I only asked Leon as a last resort. He kind of scares the kids."

"Then why do you ask me to babysit them Cid?" Leon caught Marlene and Denzel as they rushed him and set one on each hip, all the while keeping his focus on Cid.

"Because Leon, even though they fear you, they adore you."

Leon looked down at the pair. "You two adore me?" he asked, obviously amazed.

They nodded shyly.

"Even though you're always glaring at us, you're still really nice Uncle Leon!" Marlene piped up. "And you give awesome hugs."

"And you always give us piggy back rides. And even though you tell us that it's only to get us to leave you alone, you always do it again and again!" Denzel added.

I walked over to Leon and took Marlene. "So Leon's really a total softie beneath his cold exterior, hey guys?"

They both bobbed their heads happily. "Yep!"

"Well, I'll be off now. I'll see you four in a few hours."

Leon and I set the kids down so they could go hug their father good-bye.

Once he was gone they stood and looked at us expectantly.

Leon inched over to my side. "What now?" He questioned softly.

"We entertain them."

"Oh god, kill me now."

I smacked him upside the head. "Nuh uh. God's not allowed to kill you. At least, not until we're done that is..."

"Well then. How do we _entertain_ them?"

"Simple, we give them what they want."

"If god doesn't kill me now, these two will. I'm doomed."

"Stop being so over dramatic. They're not lethal."

SMASH

"I take that back. We're doomed."

"That's nice to know."

* * *

Five hours and two near dead men later... 

"I thought I was paying you two to babysit my kids, not lie around while they destroyed your house." Cid stood over us, his arms folded over his chest.

"First off, you're not paying us, although you should be after _that. _And secondly, I didn't ask them to destroy my house! They did it of their own accord!" Leon replied acidly. Or... at least as acidly as he could while lying on his floor half dead. Not to mention half naked...

"Hmm...I suppose I _could_ pay Cloud...But you on the other hand...Anyway, thanks for taking care of the brats. I'll pay you next time I see ya Cloud. Bye." And with that, he was gone, as were Marlene and Denzel.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes Leon," I sat up slowly, relishing the house's now calm atmosphere. "they're gone."

"I'm not dead?"

"Nope. You're not dead."

Leon jumped up from his position on the floor. "Hallelujah! The evil little hellions are gone!" He looked at me, "I mean...Hallelujah, the wonderful-little-_children_," Leon shuddered violently, "are gone."

I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Go ahead. Call them hellions."

"Evil little hellions!"

I laughed. "You're a lot weirder than I thought you were when we started going out. I had thought that I was dating a stoic. Guess I was wrong..."

Then he did something I never thought I'd see him do. He stuck his tongue out at me.

I burst out laughing. "Very...m-mature...Leon." I gasped out between giggles. When I finally recovered I looked up to find Leon staring at me. The way he was looking at me was unfamiliar. I frowned as I tried to place the emotion in his eyes.

"Cloud?" he asked, as he walked over to sit beside me on the floor.

"Yeah Leon?" My voice was a little above a whisper. I didn't know why. It felt like my heart was beating twice it's normal speed. Each beat more restricting than the last.

"Why are you still dating me? We only had to go out on one date together. Why did you agree to the second one?"

Another emotion joined the first one. This one I recognized. Insecurity. Leon wanted to know where he stood with me. But...I couldn't tell him why I stayed with him. It was too soon.. I wasn't ready to fall in love again. But...

"Cloud?"

"I agreed to the second one because I liked you and because I had fun on the first date. Why do you ask?" It wasn't necessarily a _lie_, it just wasn't the _truth_.

Leon looked away. "No reason really. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Yesterday I overheard Aerith and Yuffie talking. They were talking about us, but more specifically, they were talking about you." Leon met my gaze once again. "They were saying how happy they were that you were finally dating again. When...when was the last time you were on a date before we first went out?"

My eyes widened and my throat tightened. The last time I had dated before I started dating Leon? It was my last date with..._him_.

"I don't know." I lied, keeping my tone flippant.

"Oh..."

We both knew I was lying and we both knew that it was obvious. Neither of us made any attempt to point it out.

"What would you do if someone told you they loved you?"

Well that was sudden. "What would I do? Well...it would depend on whether or not I believed them. And whether or not I returned their feelings."

"Oh..." Leon bit his lip. "Um...Cloud I-I think I might l-"

"Holy shit. Look at the time. I have to go home and...do something. Um...I'll call you later alright? Bye."

And with that I rushed out the door, leaving Leon sitting on his floor, stupefied.

I got into my car and drove home. During the drive I had to keep pushing back what Leon had almost said, so I didn't crash.

"_I th-think...I might l-"_

I jumped out of my car and walked up to my house. I barely remembered to lock my door and close my curtains.

I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and stripped off my jeans before lying down.

"_I th-think...I might l-"_

"_I th-think...I might l- _ove you."

Was that what Leon was about to say?

No.

It couldn't be. _He_ had told me it was impossible.

"_No one will ever love someone like you."_

_His_ words rang through my head. I buried my face in my hands. _He_ was right. No one would ever love someone like me. They couldn't. Because as far as I was concerned, love didn't exist. Therefore, no one could display that emotion towards me.

Leon didn't love me.

I knew it was true. But then why...why did that knowledge make my heart clench so painfully?

* * *

Can that be considered angst? Well anyway. Leon tried to confess. Cloud ran. Poor Leon. He's probably sitting at home moping. 

Leon: I am not.

Star: And that's why you are sitting on your kitchen's perverted floor, eating a tub of Island Farms Mango Ice Cream. (that's yummy stuff by the way)

Leon: **.pouts. **_You_ get rejected. See how _you_ feel afterwards.

Star: Ah. But there's a problem with that. I can't _be_ rejected. I could only be rejected if I confessed that I loved someone. Thing is, I don't believe in love.

Leon: Then how are you writing about it?

Star: Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not doing a very good job of it.

Leon: No, I noticed.

Star: **.sighs. **Thanks for the support.

Leon: No problem.

Star: Next chapter, we find out _exactly _why Cloud thinks nobody will love him!

Leon: Because he's fucking emo?

Star: No. Well yes. But...You're mean. You got me all confused.

Leon: You didn't need me to help you with that...

Star: **.glares at Leon. **Anyway. On to my review thank yous!!

**Thank you to!**

**Crazy Chic 963- Yay, you luvs it! Thanks for the review!**

**Rolling Thunder in the Night- Yeah...Megs, you're my best friend and all but...that's just fucking _creepy_. And it also portrays that you are weirder than I am.**

**XInsanely-SaneX- Yes! Three cheers for perversion!**

**AngelDragonQueen343- O.o A ten out of ten? Yay cuteness and hotness factors!! Thanks for the review Yuki-chan!**

**Faina- O.o She said pure genious...**

**Leon: I don't think she knew that she was referring to _you_, when she said that...**

**Star: Hmm...squishes Leon with a huge fly swatter. Well that's better.**

**Lilitha- Heehee. Lilitha, you are extremely smart. I'm not saying you're right, but you are on the right track. And I'm so glad that I made your day brighter!**

**ShinjaNoBaka- Of course I liked the cake! Who doesn't like cake? Anyway, I did have to dedicate that last chapter to you, just like I had to dedicate this story to you (and Lilitha). It was necessary!!**


	8. Forgiveness Wanted

**Disclaimer: I wish...I don't own the KH2 characters _or_ 'When You're Gone'. If I owned either I would be very rich. And you'd know it.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I got a really bad writers block with it, twice. It was horrible!!**

**Story Dedication: This story is dedicated to ShinjaNoBaka and Lilitha because they are dedicated to it and I loves them!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forgiveness wanted.**

Cloud's P.O.V

"_Cloud?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you"_

"

* * *

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Anywhere! I don't care where as long as it gets me away from you!"_

"_B-but...you said you loved me..."_

"_That was then. This is now."_

"_So was that it? Was sex all I was good for?"_

"

* * *

"_Cloudy? What's the matter?"_

"

* * *

"_Cloud? It's Aerith. Would you please talk to me?"_

"

* * *

* * *

I sat up, shoulders rigid. Why were those memories coming back now? Was it because Leon almost said that he l- No. That wasn't what he was going to say.

Was it?

"Cloud? Why the hell did you leave Leon like that? He's all depressed now!!"

"..." I ignored Yuffie's high pitched yells and remained where I was, which was on my couch.

"Cloud Strife If you do not open your god damn door, right this second I will castrate you, and enjoy every minute of your pain."

I stared at the door in total shock. "Aerith?"

"No shit. Now open the damn door." Her voice wasn't raised at all, like Yuffie's had been, but somehow, it was a hell of a lot scarier. Maybe it was because it sounded like every word was dripping a venomous poison...

I jumped off my couch, unlocked the door then walked back over to my couch and sat down.

The door flew open revealing two very angry women.

"..."

"Why did you leave Leon like that!?" Yuffie asked, her voice rebounding off the walls.

"..."

"Answer me Cloud!"

At this point I was just lucky glares couldn't kill...although I really couldn't care less.

"..."

"Cloud, look at me." When I didn't do as Aerith had asked she took my chin in her fingers and tilted my face so I would have to look her in the eye. "You're the one who rejected Leon, why do you look so sad?"

"You really think I _wanted_ to turn him away?" I asked, my voice hoarse, with grief. "Leon's the best thing I can ever remember happening to me."

"Remember...?" Aerith's eyes widened as she understood the meaning beneath my words. "My god Cloud! You said you remembered everything! Why the hell'd you lie!!"

"It doesn't matter. My memory doesn't mean anything to me at the moment." I put my head in my hands. "I did to him what Sephiroth did to me. I'm just as bad."

Aerith shook her head. "No you're not. You have a reason behind it."

"It doesn't matter." An edge of desperation entered my tone as I continued, "I had no right to run away like that. But I just can't tell him...I'm not ready to be in love again..."

"Who was your first love Cloud?"

I lifted my face from my heads and peered up at Aerith. "You, of course."

She shook her head sadly. "Nope. It was Leon."

"What?" Yuffie and I both looked at her in confusion.

"You both wouldn't remember it. It was before Yuffie came from Wutai and right after Leon and I moved in next door. And I take it that you forgot Cloud. We were all five years old and you and Leon became friends instantly. But as the years passed your friendship grew and you two feel in love. When we were thirteen our dad got transferred and we had to move again and you and Leon promised to love each other forever. I don't know what happened with you afterward, but Leon kept his promise. He kept on loving you. Once he heard that you were dating Sephiroth, he decided that he would ignore the promise too, and he started dating again. But no matter who he dated, he still loved you Cloud."

I looked at Aerith in amazement. "I guess I kept the promise too."

Aerith and Yuffie both smiled. "So you _do_ love him."

I nodded. "I just...didn't want to get hurt again."

Aerith frowned. "What did he do to you Cloud? You never told me while we were dating. But you were a wreck. He must have done something pretty bad."

I winced as the memories of what Sephiroth had done came back to me. I had stupidly fallen for the silver haired god, and I had gotten screwed over for it. "I...I'm not ready to talk about it yet Aerith. Besides...I think Leon should hear it first."

Aerith grinned. "So...you're going to go see him?"

I nodded. "Right after I take a shower and get dressed."

Aerith and Yuffie nodded then said goodbye and left.

I sighed. Guess it was time for that shower.

* * *

Leon's P.O.V

I sat on my bed with the curtains closed and the lights off, a tub of chocolate ice cream in my hands. Sure I was drowning myself in my misery, make that my ice cream, but I couldn't help it. You would too wouldn't you? Especially if you had just been rejected by the man you had loved your whole fucking life. Well...more like the last twenty years of your whole fucking life. But when you're twenty five, it feels like a long god damn time.

I groaned and flopped back onto my pillows, staring off into the darkness. This was what my life felt like when Cloud wasn't around. Dark, and depressing.

I wanted Cloud back.

But there was nothing I could do to get him back. He'd rejected me. Our relationship now depended on him.

If we still _had_ a relationship that is.

And once again, it was all up to Cloud.

I could only hoped that he cared enough to try.

* * *

Cloud's P.O.V

I bit my lip and stared up at Leon's house. I was stalling and I knew it, but...I didn't want to lose him. When Aerith told me about our childhood love, every memory I had with Leon had come back. And with it, my old feelings for him had returned as well. The old and the new had combined and now I knew my love for him was strong enough to overcome the fears Sephiroth had left me with. But...

What if Leon had decided he was over me??

I put the stereo down beside me pushed play, and turned up the volume.

I waited for it and...

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd I need you there when I cry_

_and the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_and the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_when you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_do you see how much I need you right now_

Yep, I was standing under Leon's window and singing him a song about how I felt. Corny, I know. But...I loved him. And I needed him to know, and this was how I was getting his attention.

_when you're gone_

_the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_when you're gone_

_the face I came to know is missing to_

_when you're gone_

_the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Leon's face popped out of his, now open, window. He stared down at me, amazment showing on his handsome features.

_I've never felt this way before_

_everything that I do reminds me of you_

_and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_when you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

By this point Leon was laughing. I bit my lip, feeling my heart squeeze with hurt, but continued anyway.

_when you're gone_

_the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_when you're gone_

_the face I came to know is missing to_

_when you're gone_

_the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Leon...wasn't laughing. He was...crying? _Leon_ was _crying_??

_we were made for each other_

_out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_everything I do, I'd give my heart and and soul_

_I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Leon was _definitely _crying. And once again, my heart clenched. This time it was due to the love they was swelling up inside of it.

_when you're gone_

_the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_when you're gone_

_the face I came to know is missing to_

_when you're gone_

_the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I reached down and turned the stereo off. Then looked up at Leon. "Just thought I'd let you know." I called up with a big smile.

_Now_ Leon was laughing. "Are you coming in or what??"

"Am I allowed?"

"Always."

* * *

And that is my version of two heartbroken people. Since I've never _been _heartbroken and since I _can't_ be -due to my lack of being able to truly love someone because I don't believe in love- I didn't do it well. But I tried, and I sincerely hope that you all pity my enough to review anyway. :D

.starts happily eating a marshmellow.

Yuffie: .starts laughing hysterically.

Star: .stops chewing and looks at Yuffie. What??

Yuffie: You—you--eat like a chipmunk!!

Star: .blood drains from her face. I...what??

Yuffie: You--

Star: No. No. I heard you the first time. And from here on out, I throughly deny it.

Yuffie: Whatever. Just continue on, and thank the nice people for their reviews.

Star: .now blushing. I still deny it... Any way, thank you to-

**Aura of Twili: Was it really, actually, angsty? YAY! And I love your pen name by the way.**

**Faina: Thank you!**

**AngelDragonQueen343: It's 'confess'. You were close Yuki-chan!!**

**Lilitha: I seem smart? Yay! I hope you feel better. Those fire ant bites sound really painful. .gives Lilitha a Cloud and Leon plushie.**

**Crazy Chick 963: Yay! It's cute!**

**ShinjaNoBaka: A lollipop? .takes the lollipop and starts sucking on it. Thankee! It's nummy. **

**Aeternus-Spes: Stupid? Well...I suppose that's Cloud for ya.**

And I'm sorry I'm making ya'll wait for the Sephiroth bit. I think he's in the next chapter or the one after...


	9. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters!! But if I did...They'd be doomed to lives filled with yaoi!!!

* * *

Author's Note: I'm _so_ sorry I took so long. You must all hate me! I know I took about a month and I feel horrible about it. I couldn't write because of a really bad writer's block and it's still here so this chapter isn't very good but...I hope you like it!

* * *

Story Dedication: This story is dedicated to ShinjaNoBaka and Lilitha for their on going support. You two are the main reason this story is still going.

* * *

Chapter Dedication: Goes (once again) to Yuki-chan, cuz she let my cuddle her plushies! Oh, and cuz she reviewed lots a times!

* * *

Chapter 8: Finally

Cloud's P.O.V

I smiled as I set my stereo down on Leon's front hall floor and waited for him to arrive.

Leon flew down the stairs just then and flopped onto the floor at my feet, panting heavily. "I'm so, so, so, sorry Cloud!!"

I stared down at him, confused. "Why the hell are you sorry?"

Leon smiled sheepishly. "Nothing really. I've just learned that it's better to just apologize repeatedly and hope they don't yell _too_ much."

I chuckled lightly. "That would have been a very good plan if you were the one at fault here, but...This was all me." I sat down and looked into his eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry Leon. You don't know how bad I feel about what I did. I ran away from you when all you were doing was telling me how you felt. And trust me, I know how that feels." I looked down and smiled softly as I felt Leon take my hand. "Then I practically rejected you by running away. Can you ever forgive me?"

Leon smirked. "Of course Cloud. But there's one thing I want before you do it."

"What might that be?"

"Let me finish."

I gulped. I didn't want to hear those words come from him. All those three words had ever done was bring me pain. But... if that was what he wanted, then that was what he would get. He deserved that much at least. This time, I wouldn't run. I nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Cloud, I don't know if Aerith has told you yet, but when we were younger, before you lost your memory, we were...well...you know...and I just wanted you to know, I still love you. Not only that, but I will _always _love you." He squeezed my hand and my heart squeezed with it. "I don't care if you feel the same way or not. Well...I do but...what I mean is, you don't have to return my feelings. I just wanted you to know that mine are still the same and will remain as such."

"You sound much hotter than Romeo ever did. Whenever he professed his love to Juliet he sounded so lame. But you, you actually sound sexy when you're confessing you're feelings." I teased.

Leon blushed slightly. "Um...thanks..."

I knew that this was the part where I was supposed to tell him that I loved him too. It always happens that way in the movies. But...after what happened when I told Sephiroth I loved him... There was no way in hell I was ever saying those three words to anyone ever again. I smiled at Leon sadly. _I'm sorry Leon..._

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

I shrugged. "Sure.

* * *

I rolled over onto my side and watched Leon as he slept. He had let me spend the night. I had agreed warily and had been surprised when he didn't try anything. All he had done was kiss me goodnight. And he had only kissed my cheek. Considering everything was I allowed to be miffed that I hadn't gotten a proper goodnight kiss? I sighed and Leon made a small sound in his sleep.

It was surprising that Leon was so adorable when he slept. He looked a bit like a little kid. And he looked extremely angelic. I found myself leaning in towards him and stopped with my lips an inch above his, our breath mingling. Then I realized how badly I wanted to kiss him.

It wouldn't, technically, be leading him on since I truly did feel for him, and since he was asleep. With this in mind, I crossed the short distance and pressed my lips against his. I smiled softly and pulled away.

"That's not fair. I didn't even get to kiss you back."

I gasped and looked at Leon, eyes wide in shock. "You're awake?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"But-but I thought-"

"That I was asleep? I thought so. I didn't expect you to kiss me though. Although that was the reason I was waiting until you fell asleep for it." He smirked saucily and propped his head up on his hands.

I blushed. "Why didn't you just kiss me in the first place?"

Leon sighed. "I think it's been made painfully clear that I love you, and you just don't return those feelings. I didn't want you to feel pressured to do anything you didn't want to do."

"So instead, you were planning on molesting me in my sleep?" I teased, trying to change the subject.

Leon groaned and rubbed his hands across his face. "Don't change the subject Cloud. I need to know how you feel. Well I _do_ know how you feel, it's just...I'd like to hear you say it. Because if you don't I'll still have hope that you might feel the same way. I just want to have some finality."

I sighed. "And if I said I couldn't give you that?"

Leon closed his eyes. "I don't know. I guess I just have to hope you _don't_ say that."

I bit my lip. "Can I have time to give you your finality?"

Leon frowned slightly. "Uh...okay?"

I smiled slightly. "Good. Then you'll get your answer when I'm ready."

"Is there any possibility that I'll get it before Yuffie starts hating sugar?" Leon inquired in a teasing tone.

"If you smarten up...maybe."

Leon growled.

"Did you just...growl at me?" I asked, feigning shock.

"No, I purred." He replied sarcastically.

I hissed at him.

He blinked. "What the fuck was that?"

I fluttered my eyelashes innocently. "What was what?"

Leon groaned and slammed his head into his pillow. "Nevermind!"

I grinned and kissed him. "Night Squally-poo."

"Night _Cloudy-poo_."

"Ah, touche."

* * *

When I woke up I was very warm. It was nice. I groaned as I was jiggled slightly. "Go'way"

I heard a soft chuckle. "Sorry Cloud, but you're gonna have to put up with me for a long time."

I grinned, sleepily. "I hope so."

The warm thing, which I know assumed was Leon, hugged me closer. "I hope so too. But in the end, it's up to you." The second sentence was said so softly that I barely caught it.

I knew in an instant that he hadn't meant for me to hear it. "I'll try to not to make you wait too long Leon." I whispered, turning in his arms, so we were face to face.

Leon smiled sadly. "I know. But don't rush it. Let it happen in it's own time Cloud."

"You know don't you?" I accused.

"I didn't ask Aerith to tell me! She just _did_!" Leon bit his Leon, stopping his flustered outburst.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Uh-uh...s-she s-said that th-there was still hope...a-and...ya..." Leon looked away nervously.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, confused.

"The look on your face."

"Go on." I urged.

"It was fucking terrifying. You looked murderous."

"Really now? Are you saying you were intimidated?"

Leon shook his head. "Intimidated? No. More like scared shitless. You're damn scary when you're pissed."

I considered that. "That might be useful..."

"Uh...Cloud?"

"Yeah Leon?"

"Promise never to do what you're thinking of to me?"

I grinned evilly. "Maybe."

Leon blinked, surprised. "Maybe? No one says 'maybe' to Squall Leonheart."

"Ha! You admitted that your name is Squall!"

Leon glared at me and trapped me between his arms. "Only because Leon Leonheart sounds funny."

"But then again, so does Squall Leonheart."

Leon straddled me and moved his hands to my sides. "Did I tell you what other little tidbit Aerith let me in on?"

My eyes flew open as I understood what he was about to do. "Oh fuck no!"

"Oh fuck yes."

I squirmed as Leon's fingers began to dance over my sides. I was _not_ going to let him win. I would _not_...I squealed. Ah shit. Well there goes _that_ resolution. "Puh-puh-lease- L-Leon!" I panted. "S-stop t-th-that!"

"Nope. Not until I get an answer or an apology."

I immediately knew what he was trying to do. He knew I wasn't ready to answer his earlier question, and he knew that my pride wouldn't allow me to apologize, so no matter what I did , he would still win. "O-kay! O-kay! I l-love y-you!" I stuttered out, my giggles breaking my sentence into pieces. I wasn't sure if he understood me but suddenly, I felt...better. I felt how I imagined a newly freed slave would feel.

Leon stopped, his hands still on me. "P-pardon?" he stuttered.

I smiled brightly. Now that I had said it, I knew I could say it again, and again, and again.

"_I love you_."

Leon rocked backward and stared down into my eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words again."

I pulled his face to mine and captured his lips in a heated kiss. When we broke apart I said, "Are you sure about that?"

* * *

And there is chapter 8. It probably sucks because as I said before, I still have a writer's block, and because I wrote most of it after I pulled an all nighter working. Also, please forgive all spelling mistakes, my beta wasn't home when I finished and I really wanted to put this chapter out ASAP. Now for my review thank yous.

Thank you to-

Rolling Thunder In The Night-I would get you to be my beta but you're never there when I finish a chapter. And yes, I know I'm making Cloud and Leon seem gayer by using girly songs, but at least I'm having fun! By the way, if you want to know why I don't believe in love, just think about my childhood. That's where the problem is.

AngelDragonQueen343- .huggles your Cloud and chocobo plushies. Thanks for letting me cuddle your plushies! And I'm really sorry about the 'not-so-soon' update.

ShinjaNoBaka- I don't know if you're back yet but either way, please forgive me for taking so long to update!! And of course I liked the lollipop!

Aura of Twili- Sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. And this time it won't take a month, I promise!

Lilitha- I'm glad you're better and I know what you mean. You'd think Leon would be singing to Cloud but that's way I made Cloudy sing to Leon!


	10. The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them! It's so sad!! Perhaps a kidnapping is in order? .begins plotting.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer 2:** (Spiffy isn't it?) I do not own the lyrics in this song, they belong to Nickelback and are from their song called 'Next Contestant' (great song, if you haven't heard it check it out). I did alter them a little to suit my story however!

**xXx**

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I took forever with this ne too but I've been working all day almost everyday for the last month and I had a few other stories to update. I am sorry I took so long again though but I doubt I'll take this long again. A months awhile. Hopefully I'll update within the next week or so, that's what I'm aiming for.

**xXx**

**Story Dedication:** This story is dedicated to ShinjaNoBaka, AngelDragonQueen343, and Lilitha because they are just that awesome? And because they're the reason I'm still writing this story.

**xXx**

**Chapter Dedication:** Goes to Plain Jane is a Vampire. Wow, thanks for all those reviews. .admires the wonderful review. My precious!

**xXx**

**Random Shoutout:** Thanks to Yuki-chan for the oh so wonderful plushie. .huggles her wonderful plushie. Yay!

**xXx**

**Chapter 9:** The past

**xXx**

**Cloud's P.O.V**

I frowned as I mulled over what to do. Should I tell Leon or...did he really need to know? What had happened had happened. There was no reason to bring the past up. But...wouldn't not telling Leon be just like lying?

"What's up Cloud?"

Sora's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Hey Sora."

"You have you're, 'I don't know what to do face on' and the look in your eyes says the matter concerns Leon and _him_. You're not thinking of dumping Leon and going back to him are you?" Worry flashed within Sora's sky blue eyes.

I shook my head vigorously. "No! Of course not. How did you get all that from just looking at my face?"

Sora grinned. "I'm your brother Cloud. I've spent my whole life figuring your facial expressions out. It's gotten relatively easy."

I laughed and ruffled Sora's cinnamon spikes. "Bravo."

"Now," Sora's eyes darkened and his expression became serious, "tell me what's up, before I make you tell me."

I chuckled nervously. "If you weren't my brother I wouldn't take you seriously, but I've spent most of my life learning the hard way that even a little guy like you can kick my ass." I rolled my eyes as Sora flashed me one of his trademark grins, then continued. "I don't know if I should tell Leon the whole story about...Sephiroth." I winced as I said his name. Mention of Sephiroth would always cause a vast amount of pain for me. It didn't matter that I was over him. He had been my first love, and he had shattered me.

Sora hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Cloud. But...I think, even thought it will hurt, that you have to tell Leon. I'm sure he can help ease the pain, if only a little."

I hugged my brother back, holding on to him as if he were my last anchor to life. "You're right. I'll tell him. Thanks Sora. You the best brother a guy could ask for. Roxas too."

We swayed as we were hit by something warm. "I better be, otherwise I'd feel a tad bit left out."

We laughed and pulled Roxas into the hug. All three of us immediately reassured by the presence of each other.

"Sora's right, and I'm glad you agree with him Cloud."

I looked at Roxas then mussed up his dirty blond spikes. The same gravity defying hair we all shared. "I know Roxie."

Roxas glared at me. "Why do you still insist on calling me that?"

"The same reason I still insist on calling Sora, Sorie."

"And that might be...?" Sora demanded.

"Because you both still call me Cloudie and because you're the ones who gave Yuffie the idea for 'Cloudy-poo'."

They both winced as I turned their glares back on them. "Riiight..."

I laughed slightly then messed up both Sora's hair then Roxas's, before breaking away from them and running off. "See ya later, gotta talk to Leon!"

**xXx**

**Leon's P.O.V**

I strummed a few notes then nodded. "That oughta do it. Might as well test it with the lyrics though..." My fingers danced across the strings as I started off, I tapped my foot to the beat, waiting for the part where my voice was join the guitar.

_I judge by what he's wearing_

_just how many heads I'm tearing_

_off of assholes coming on to him_

_each night seems like it's getting worse_

_and I wish he'd take the night off_

_so I don't have to fight off_

_every asshole coming on to him_

_it happens every night he works_

"Leon?"

I blinked slightly as I removed myself from my music. I looked up to see Cloud standing over me, smiling. "H-hi." I stuttered, once again marveling at his beauty. You wouldn't think it was possible for a man to look like such an angel...

"Hi to you too." Cloud replied, taking a seat next to me on the couch. "Who's that about?"

"You." I said, not thinking about what I was saying.

"Wait...so _you're_ the one who beats up all the people who won't leave me alone. How could I have been so blind! I thought it was Sora and Roxas. But they would never instigate unnecessary violence...then again..." Cloud shook his head, pulling himself out of his train of thought. "Anyway, I came here because we have to talk."

My eyes went wide at his words. We had only just gotten back together and he wanted to break up? What had I done wrong? "But...I...alright..."

Cloud frowned then his eyes flashed. "Oh! No, no, no. That's not what I meant Leon. I don't want to break up! I wanted to tell you about what really happened with Sephiroth. The whole story. I thought you should know, since you're my boyfriend and all."

I nodded, still a bit dazed. "Right. Yeah. I think I should know too but I didn't want to push you. I want to help you Cloud, in anyway I can."

"For now you can help by listening and being patient with me. I've...never told anyone about what happened so...it's probably going to be hard. So, here goes. "Cloud took a deep breath then closed his eyes. "We met when I bumped into him on the street. After that he took me to lunch and asked me for my number. He totally blew me away. You could say I was starstruck I guess. Have you ever heard of Sephiroth?"

I thought about it. The name did sound familiar...My eyes widened in recognition. "You dated that slime ball. You were...him...? Oh my god..."

Cloud frowned. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you get to it in you're story. But yeah, I know the creep. He's a famous artist isn't he?"

Cloud nodded. "Uh huh. Anyway, so as I said, he completely blew me away, Everything happened so fast. He had me in bed by the end of the week. I was totally in love with him. Our relationship went well for the first few months then everything started going wrong. He started flirting with everyone and people started to talk. It hurt so much to hear them say that I had just been another victim of Stepbrother. I had thought I meant more to him than that. As time passed I started to realize more and more of the little things, like how he never took me to any of his art shows, how he treated me like I was inferior...at that point I had even started to feel inferior...But the thing that hit me the hardest was that every time Sephiroth had told me he loved me he had never looked me in the eye. Ever. So I decided I'd ask him to..." Cloud looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I-I...i-it took me awhile to get up the courage to even speak my mind...and, and..."

I pulled Cloud into my arms, I knew what Sephiroth had done, he had told me everything. How he had seduced a young blond, and used him for sex. It was horrible but I had never given it much thought, it had never really mattered to me. I had always thought that the guy could take care of himself. If I had known it was Cloud... "It's alright Cloud, just take your time."

Cloud shook his head, and gripped my shirt in his fists, pulling himself closer to me. "No. I have to say it all now or I might not be able to say it at all, and I want, no I _need_ you to know."

I kissed his forehead softly. "Alright. Go on then."

"I was able to scrape up enough courage to ask him on our second anniversary. We had just had sex and I just blurted it out. I asked him why he couldn't look me in the eye when he said he loved me. And he said that it was because he didn't. At first I just couldn't...I couldn't believe it. After all the time we had been together...how could he not love me? It didn't make sense. And at first I didn't want to believe it." He sighed, then looked up at me. "I was in denial. Deeply in denial. I was such a fool."

I watched as Cloud eyes darkened and saw the the desolation within them. "You weren't a fool Cloud, you were confused, and in love. Anyone in your place would have tried to hold on to the relationship."

Cloud smiled a little. "Really? You really think so?"

Cloud's tone was cynical but I could see the hope in his eyes. "Yeah. I really think so. Now you have a story to finish."

Cloud nodded, his eyes were no longer desolate but rather reminiscent. "Right. I eventually got it and at the point I accused Sephiroth of not loving me then he said he was leaving. Then I brought up his former declarations and he said 'That was then, this is now'. Then it hit me, he had just been using me for sex. I said that and asked him if that was all I was good for and he said I wasn't even good for sex. I felt so pathetic. I told him he didn't have to move out, and said that I would. I was gone by midnight." He slumped against me, obviously drained.

I stroked his back. "He was wrong Cloud. You're an amazing person. You're loyal, strong, honest, and trusting to a fault. All these things make you who you are, and we all love you. Me, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, your mother, and the list goes on. Without you, we'd all be missing a major part of who we are."

Cloud frowned at me. "No you wouldn't. You guys don't need me to be who you are. That's silly."

I shook my head. "No. It isn't. You affect us all, and you're part of the reason why we are who we are. You have to always keep that in mind Cloud. Everyone in this world is needed. No matter how worthless they think they are."

"Name one person who wouldn't be who they are without me." Cloud demanded.

"Me."

Cloud looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"You changed my life Cloud. Without you I wouldn't be here anymore."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything _before_ you met Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Of course..." Cloud frowned. "That's weird. Now that I think about it I can't remember a thing before Sephiroth..."

"It happened when we were sixteen. Two years before you met Sephiroth. I became...depressed. And eventually suicidal. You were the one who got me to snap out of it. That's why Aerith and Yuffie were so worried when I got upset about you running out on me. I may not always be a happy person, but...I'm almost never depressed, just-"

"Pensive." Cloud finished.

I looked at Cloud, stunned. How did he...remember that...?

"I always used to say that...didn't I?"

I nodded. "Yeah...Do you...remember anything else?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. But I keep getting these odd feelings of deja vu, or something. They usually happen around you. But sometimes they happen with my brothers, and with the others. Today I remembered the reason why I call Roxas Roxie, and Sora Sorie."

I laughed. I remembered the day Yuffie started calling Cloud Cloudy-poo and how mad he was. He had nearly killed Yuffie and the twins. It had been hilarious. "Me too. I forgot all about that."

"Here's what confuses me, why does Yuffie call you Squally-poo? I have this odd feeling that there's an actual reason for it..." Cloud looked at me hopefully, "Am I completely wrong?"

"On the contrary. You're completely right. As soon as she found out that you called me Squallie she decided that we both needed the annoying nicknames."

"So...it was my fault?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry Leon." Cloud kissed my cheek faintly, his lips barely brushing against my skin.

I shuddered at the near non-existent contact. "It's okay. You made it up to me afterwards."

Cloud blinked then regarded me with a suspicious look. "And how did I do that exactly?"

I laughed as I realized what he was getting at. "No, not like that. You baked me some of my favorite cookies."

"And what might those be?" He was still giving me that suspicious look but now it was just for show.

"They were Cloudie cookies?" That comment earned me a pillow to the head. "Well, any cookie made by you is my favorite. But my favorite favorite cookies are...chocolate chocolate chip cookies. You make the best. At least you _did_. I don't know if you still do."

Cloud nodded. "Still do. But Leon, you said there was something you would tell me when I brought it up in my story. What was it?"

"Right, right. I guess I didn't see any point in interrupting your story over this but...Sephiroth and I...we were, best friends. It's not something I'm proud of. Especially since I knew about all of his, 'conquests' as he called them. He told me everything about every one of them. Including you. But he never told me names so I was never able to put your name to the guy." I glared at the floor as I thought of my ex-best friend. I hated him now. More than ever since I knew what he had done to Cloud. And it was _my_ fault...

Cloud looked floored. "Are you...serious?" He slumped against me again and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Wow. That's a shocker. How...how did you two meet?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't tell Cloud how I had met Sephiroth, that would mess everything up. But I couldn't just lie to him. "Cloud, I don't want to tell you. Not yet at least. Is that...alright?"

Cloud nodded. "It's fine. As long as I know you'll tell me eventually."

"I will. I promise."

I'd have to talk to Sora first though.

**xXx**

There's chapter...uh...was that chapter 9? Yeah, yeah it was. Anyways, I hope it didn't suck too much, I rushed it a bit. Hope you liked it.

**xXx**

Thanks to-

**Plain Jane is a Vampire**

**Captara**

**Aura of Twili**

**Lilitha**

**AngelDragonQueen343**

Thanks for reviewing you guys.

**xXx**

Please review!


	11. Misery Business

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or Dora the Explorer, or Go Diego Go. Yep, you heard me mention little kid shows.

xXx

Author's Note: Yes, I know I said my updates would be faster and I'm so sorry they aren't. I had a few problems adjusting to a school schedule then I got my own computer and while switching the files over I ended up accidentally deleting all my stories. I was so sad! Anyway, I'm back on track now. So enjoy the chappy.

xXx

Story Dedication: This story is dedicated to Lilitha, ShinjaNoBaka, and AngelDragonQueen343. Thanks to all three of you for your unwavering support and numerous reviews. You're my reason to keep writing this story.

xXx

Chapter Dedication: Goes to Captara.

xXx

Chapter Theme Song: (A new thing I came up with) Misery Business- Paramore. It doen't have a lot to do with the chapter but I like it. You should listen to it if you like punk rock.

xXx

Chapter 10: Misery Business

xXx

Sora's P.O.V

I frowned as I heard a knock at the door. Someone was going to make me miss Dora the Explorer. I _hate_ missing Dora the Explorer. I pushed myself off the couch and walked over to the door, flicking the television off on my way. I almost fell over when I saw who was at the door. "Leon?" I asked, amazement dripping off of every word that came through my lips.

He nodded. "Uh huh. Be amazed."

"I am. Trust me, I am." I opened the door wider and let Leon in. "Do you want anything to drink? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate…?"

"Coffee please."

Leon followed me into the kitchen and took a seat at the mahogany table. "So, Leon, what brings you here?" I tossed a glance at him over my shoulder as I poured two cups of coffee. One for him, and one for me. Although I probably didn't need one.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Cloud." Leon looked slightly nervous as he said this. "There are some things I missed after he had his accident, and I need to know what they are."

I nodded. "That you do." I set his coffee down in front of him, and sat in the seat opposite to his.

Leon stared down at his coffee. "How did you know I like it black?"

"It's one of those 'things' you missed."

"Elaborate please."

I raised an eyebrow at Leon manners. "I don't remember you having manners before Leon. Who taught you to say your 'pleases' and 'thank yous'?" Irritation flashed through Leon's eyes, warning me that he wanted to get straight to the point. "Alright, alright. After his accident, he forgot about you-"

Leon winced and tensed in his seat. "I already knew that, what I want to know is-"

I glared at him, instantly shutting him up. "Leon, I know you hate hearing this but you wanted to know, and I'm going to make sure you know _everything_."

I waited for him to relax again before continuing. "After his accident, he forgot about you," Leon winced again, but did not interrupt me. "but even though he forgot you, he didn't forget the little things. Such as the way you liked your coffee, your favorite fabric, your favorite shampoo…Little things like that. And even though he retained his favorites he clung to yours. When ever we asked him about it he just said his preferences had changed."

I sighed and turned my eyes away from Leon's face to focus them on the table. "Even though he couldn't remember _you_ he clung desperately to memories of things that he _related_ to you." My eyes trailed along the lined engrained into the deep brown wood before stopping on my coffee cup.

"You're the reason he dated Sephiroth."

There was no accusation in my voice. Not anymore. I had long since realized that it had never been Leon's fault that Cloud ended up turning to Sephiroth. Even if he was the reason.

"My…fault…" Leon obviously didn't agree with me in my opinion of who was at fault. I blamed Sephiroth, he blamed himself. "I should never have…it's my…"

I reached across the table and laid my hand on his arm gently. "It's isn't your fault. Trust me on this one Leon. It i_sn't_ your fault."

He looked at my hand then at me. "Maybe not, but some of the blame is mine."

"That may be so Leon, but Cloud wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about it." I grinned at him. "Besides, you guys are together again and Sephiroth's history. You'll never see him again."

"Did you ever tell Riku about Sephiroth?"

Leon's question threw me off. "Uh...no. Why would I?"

"Did he ever tell you his brother's name?"

I frowned at him. "Yeah but I wasn't really paying attention. But I'm meeting Riku's family next weekend when they come to Mom's barbeque."

Leon paled considerably. "I…I see."

"What is it Leon? I haven't seen you that white since Yuffie threatened to castrate you." I joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Leon attempted a small smile that turned out rather strained. "I'll tell you as soon as Riku gets here."

I nodded. "Alright." I squirmed at the tense feeling the room held. "Uh…do you want to watch Dora the Explorer?"

Leon looked at me incredulously then smiled and shrugged. "Alright."

xXx

Nobody's P.O.V (No, not one of those silver thingies.)

Yuffie pushed her chocolate chips pancakes from one side of her plate to the other not seeming to notice nor care that they were soggy.

Aerith and Tifa regarded their young friend with worried glances. It wasn't like her to be so down. Yuffie was _always _optimistic. And even when she was sad, she never turned down chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yuffie. What's wrong?" Aerith pulled her chair up beside the pixie like brunette. "I've never seen you so down."

Tifa leaned against the table on Yuffie's other side. "Me either. It's a bit depressing."

Yuffie looked from Tifa to Aerith then shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." She said, giving them a weak smile.

Aerith nodded, determination flashing in her bright green eyes. "I know what it is."

Tifa threw Aerith an amazed look. "How the hell did you get that from what she said? You practically pulled it out of thin air!"

"And you got it right." Yuffie said softly, also looking at Aerith in amazement.

"Who is it?"

Yuffie gave both women a timid smile. "Don't laugh please." She took a deep breath. "It's Vincent…"

"As in, Vincent _Valentine_?" Tifa questioned.

Yuffie blushed and nodded. "Yeah." Then she hung her head. "He doesn't know I exist. I have no chance with him."

Yuffie and Aerith both looked at Tifa when she burst out laughing. Aerith was shooting her a death glare and Yuffie looked slightly hurt. As soon as she noticed this Tifa tried to calm herself. Once she had regained her composure she put a hand on Yuffie shoulder. "I think you should ask him out."

Yuffie stared at Tifa blankly. Once she snapped back into reality she glared at the taller brunette. "Are you fucking insane? He'd turn me down!"

Tifa fixed a stern look on the girl. "Either you ask him out or I'll do it for you. And trust me, he won't like that."

"I think you should listen to Tifa, Yuffie." Aerith commented, cutting off Yuffie angry protest.

Yuffie blinked at her. "Why?"

"Tifa has always been 'one of the guys'. She grew up hearing about which girls they liked and what they considered their 'type'. They still tell her stuff like that to this very day. I think this is Tifa's way of telling you that Vincent has either said, or hinted, that he likes you."

Tifa nodded. "Uh huh. Aerith has it exactly. I knew she would get it. And this way I'm not breaking any promises because I didn't say anything about it." She grinned. "So, are you gonna get off your ass and go ask him or not?"

Yuffie grinned. "I think I will. Wait, if he even awake at this time?"

Tifa nodded. "Be amazed, he wakes up at precisely six am every morning. It's kind of freaky…"

Yuffie jumped out of her seat and gave each woman a bone-crunching hug. "Thank you two. I don't know what I would do without you."

They both smiled and watched as Yuffie raced off to ask Vincent out.

"Vincent never said a word to you about Yuffie did he?"

Tifa smirked at the rhetorical question and answered it anyway. "Nope. Not a word."

xXx

Nobody's P.O.V again(it's easier to write this way)

Sora and Leon both turned to the door as it opened and watched Riku walk through it.

Riku gave the pair of them a passing glance before walking into the kitchen. "Wait…What the fuck?" He walked back into the living room where they were watching 'Go Diego Go'. "Leon? What are _you_ doing here?"

"He needed to talk to us about something regarding your brother and Cloud." Sora piped up. "Sit down and talk with Leon. I'll go get you both some coffee." He stood up and wandered off into the kitchen.

"Perceptive as ever isn't he?"

Riku nodded vaguely. "I suppose. I take it you want to talk to me alone?"

Leon nodded.

"What does Cloud have to do with my brother?" Riku asked, his eyes darkening at the mention of his elder sibling.

"Well…"

xXx

Nobody's P.O.V (wow, that was annoying to retype. I could have just copy and pasted it...)

Yuffie walked up the shaded lane to Vincent's door and took a deep breath. She was going to ask Vincent out. Wait…recap. She, Yuffie Kisuragi, was going to ask out Vincent Valentine.

What the hell was she thinking?

Yuffie turned away from the large cherry wood door and began walking back to her car. She stopped herself again. Why was she running? It wasn't like Vincent was going to kill her for asking him out.

Was he?

No. Of course not. Besides, Tifa had said Vincent liked her, hadn't she? And why would Tifa lie to her?

Exactly. She wouldn't. Nor would Aerith.

Yuffie mustered her courage again and marched back up to the door. She gulped as it towered over her. All she had to do was ring the doorbell. If there was one…

Yuffie frowned as she scanned the doors edges for a doorbell. She didn't find one. She sighed and resigned herself to option numero dous, knocking. She brought her hand up, poised to knock then decided against it.

She just couldn't do it.

What if he turned her down? No matter what she told herself she knew it as a big deal. She didn't just have a mild crush on Vincent. She loved him. _Loved_ him. More than she knew. If he turned her down, that would be the end of her confidence and cherry manner.

She turned away again and began the somewhat long walk back to her car, having no intention of turning back.

"Yuffie? What are you doing here?"

Yuffie whirled around at the sound of Vincent's voice. "Vincent! Uh, hi. I was just, uh. I mean I came by to, um…Well you see…"

"Just spit it out Yuffie."

"Will you go out with me?"

xXx

Yes. Um…for those who don't know, _numero dous_, is number two in Spanish. Hehe. Okay, I want everyone to let me know in their reviews what other couples they think I should have in this fic.

Review thank yous:

AngelDragonQueen343

Lilitha

Captara

ShinjaNoBaka

Plain Jane Is A Vampire

If I didn't send you a review reply I'm really sorry. Please excuse any horrendous spelling mistakes. It's really late and I don't want to check it over. Adios for now!


	12. Mary's Song

Disclaimer: I don't think that possessing ownership of these hotties in my dreams means much in the real world so, **unfortunately** I don't own them. Other people do.

Story Dedication: Goes to the usual people. P (You know who you are)

Author's Note: If no one got the memo (yeah there wasn't a memo but there was a note on my profile) the reason I've been MIA is because my computer broke and I haven't been focusing on this story at all. So here's chapter 11 and I'm not sure when I'll have chapter 12 done but I'll try to have it done in much less time than this one was. Read and Enjoy!

Special thanks to my beta Megan! (You are awesome)

* * *

Chapter 11: Mary's Song

"You can't be fucking serious."

"Sorry Riku. But that's just the way it is."

Riku stood and began pacing the room. "I knew he was a cheating, conniving, bastard. But _this_…this is low. Even for him. I'll skin him alive for this."

Leon watched as Riku gave the wall a glare that could have been scary but luckily, things like that didn't scare Leon. Besides, Cloud had a scarier glare. "The Bar-B-Q. What are you going to do about that? Do you want me to keep Cloud from coming?"

Riku shook his head. "No. That's not necessary. My _brother _won't be there."

Leon frowned slightly. "How do you plan on detaining him? I'm sure he knows whom Sora is, and that he's related to Cloud. He's going to want to be there."

"My parents liked Cloud. Although I didn't know it was Cloud until now. I never really put two and two together. Who Sephiroth dated was never very important to me. To me, Cloud was just another boyfriend that I didn't want to waste time meeting when Sephiroth was sure to dump him soon anyways." Riku faced Leon, a dark glimmer in his eyes. "But to put this simply, they aren't going to approve of what Sephiroth did to Cloud. As a matter of fact, I doubt they would let me skin him. _Alone_ that is."

Leon shuddered. No, he wasn't afraid just…a bit creeped out. He hadn't known anyone could look that damn evil. "I see. Keep me updated will you?" He stood and grabbed his coat. "Tell Sora I'm sorry for not staying for that coffee."

"No problem. I doubt he even really made the coffee for you. He's quite perceptive about these kind of things." Riku grinned. "I'm pretty damn lucky to have a guy as great as him."

Leon nodded. "Take care of him Riku. Because if you hurt him I'll have to help Cloud kill you and I'd rather not." Leon looked away then gruffly stated, "You're like a little brother to me."

Riku beamed at him. "And you're like a big brother to me. More than Sephiroth ever was. And make sure to take care of Cloud because that death thing goes both ways."

"Don't I know it." Leon opened the door. "See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

"Pardon me?"

Yuffie bit her lip. "You heard me."

"I know. Sorry just…just give me a minute."

She felt the hot tears prickling behind her eyes and felt a wave of embarrassment flood her mind. She would not let

Vincent Valentine see her cry. "No. I already know what you have to say Vincent. It's all right. I don't mind."

Vincent frowned. "How can you know what I'm going to say?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Yuffie's cheeks burned with shame as she felt a few tears escape. "Why would the great Vincent Valentine want to go out with someone like me? He wouldn't. I get it." She turned away from him and began to leave only to be pulled back.

Vincent didn't relinquish his hold on Yuffie's arm even once it became obvious that he had her attention. Instead he just loosened it. "What if he would? What if he was just stunned because it's not every day a guy gets asked out by a total cutie that's he's been wanting to ask out for months? What then?"

Yuffie was floored. "Wanted…for months…?"

He nodded sharply. "Yes. I was trying to find the right way to say yes while still making sense and not yammering on like a complete moron Yuffie. Not the best way to turn you down."

Yuffie blinked, still slightly stunned. "What…happens now?"

"Well, I go to work and you get to decide whether you want to wait here until I finish and have dinner here, or if you want to have me pick you up after I get off and go to a restaurant." Vincent grinned.

"Why would you let me stay at your house?"

"Because I like the idea of coming home after a long day and having you greet me."

Yuffie smiled softly, marveling at the way Vincent could turn her insides to mush with a few words. "If I chose that option would I be allowed to make dinner?"

Vincent blinked. "You'd do that?"

She nodded. "Everyone thinks I'll blow up their kitchen if they let me cook but they've never considered that I cook for myself. I think I'm pretty good at it."

"Then of course you can." Vincent caught a glimpse of the face of his watch. "Oh damn. I have to go. Here's the keys," He handed her a key chain then kissed her on the cheek. "See you after work. Bye!" And he was gone.

Yuffie chuckled and turned back to the house. "I guess I'm going to have to amaze Valentine with my culinary expertise." She let herself in and searched the bottom floor. There was a living room, a bathroom, a recreation room, a front hall, a staircase, - and Ahah! - The kitchen!

She grinned and set off to raid the fridge.

* * *

"You remember that Bar-B-Q that I invited you, mum, and dad to, that's happening this weekend?"

Sephiroth grunted slightly, to show that he remembered.

"Yes, well, don't worry about coming."

Sephiroth tore his eyes from his computer screen and focused them on another set that resembled his own almost exactly. The only difference between them was one set was capable of showing love, kindness, and all other possible tender feelings, while the other was more prone to bitterness and hate. "I already told you it was no problem for me to come Riku." And in Sephiroth's opinion it really wasn't. All the meetings he had had scheduled that day were with complete morons, and by going to this stupid get to together, he had a great excuse to avoid them.

He smirked to himself and turned back to his work, assuming that Riku would leave now that he had been reassured.

Riku chuckled, the sound devoid of humor. He was used to Sephiroth's condescending ways, and knew exactly what his brother was thinking. However, Sephiroth didn't seem to understand that Riku wasn't going to go away simply because that would make him happy.

"I think you fail to grasp my meaning brother."

The ice in Riku's voice caught Sephiroth's attention and he fixed his focus on his younger sibling once again. "How so?"

"When I said you didn't have to come, I meant you were no longer welcome to do so."

'No longer welcome to do so.' Was a phrase that just did _not_ please Sephiroth because as far as he was concerned, he was _always_ welcome to do as he pleased.

"I said I would be there Riku, and I _will_ be there." He turned back to his computer.

"Did you not hear what I just-"

"Welcome or not, I _will_ be there."

Seeing as how he was turned away from his brother it was understandable that Sephiroth was surprised to find him hauled up from his chair and shoved against the wall.

"You _will not_ come Sephiroth, because if you do I won't be the only one determined to kick your ass."

"And pray tell little brother, who else will do so?"

A malicious smile took over the younger man's perfect features, contorting them yet not diminishing their beauty. "Do you remember Squall Leonheart?"

The name sent Sephiroth's mind into a frenzy. _Squall_. "Yes." Was the only response he gave, none of his shock showing, just mere assent.

"Him."

Sephiroth frowned. What about him? Unless… "You're saying _he_ will help?"

Riku nodded.

That just didn't ring true. Why would Squall wish to fight him for attending a… All thoughts of getting his ass kicked were diminished when one single thought took over.

Squall would be at the Bar-B-Q.

"Very well Riku, I understand."

Riku smirked and left, assuming he had gotten his point across and would be abided.

Sephiroth wore a smirk of his own. Riku had been understood. Most definitely. However, he wasn't going to be abided because if Squall was going to be at that Bar-B-Q, so was Sephiroth.

* * *

Cloud's eyes were unfocused as he stared out the window. Leon was to arrive within the next few hours, to help him carry all the boxes out. But at that moment that wasn't what Cloud was focused on. He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the skin on the inside of his forearm, blinking in confusion when the trail of smooth skin was interrupted.

He looked down at his arm, only to see the familiar lines that were imprinted into his arm. Every time he saw them one word was heard in his mind above all others. Weak. He had been weak to give into his sorrow and stupidly slice up his arm in an attempt to free himself from what seemed to be eternal suffering.

He could still remember the look on the faces of his brothers when they found him in a pool of his own blood. The horror and the pain. The thought that he would do something like this had driven them to the brink themselves. And he could still feel the flow of his lifeblood from the self-inflicted wounds. And the understanding that he had made a dreadful mistake, and that he didn't _want_ to die. No matter how hard life got he didn't _want_ to give up on it.

That and the fact that none of them had been having a very good time in their lives and Cloud had gone and dumped his attempted suicide on them, on top of everything else has left him with a heavy heart for months. Still, during that very minute he, he still felt guilt for his actions. He hadn't bee there for Sora and Roxas when they needed him the most. In Cloud's eyes, that was the biggest sin in the world.

But they had stood by him. Given him the little strength they had left. They were the reason he was still here. Still _alive_. And he would never forget it. Nor would he ever stupidly endanger his life again.

Besides, as far as the twins were concerned he had more than made up for it, and he had always been there for them before that and after. To them, one slip up was no reason for him to be condemned to the fiery pits of hell for all eternity.

Unfortunately, Cloud didn't quite agree.

"Cloud? Cloudy? CLOUD!"

"Jeez Sora, give the guy a chance to answer."

Cloud chuckled. Speak of the devil. Or rather _devils_. It seemed that every time Cloud's thoughts even slightly drifted off toward depression-land, the twins arrived to help him out of his 'funk' as they called it.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Sora and Roxas bounded into the room and as they opened their mouths to say 'hello' they both found themselves speechless.

He looked around at the room, seeing the reason they were so shocked. It was a disaster and everyone knew that Cloud was a very tidy person. And even though it didn't look like it, Cloud was his tidy self even when being messy. Everything was sorted into piles of stuff. Most of it would be put in and moved into storage, a.k.a Leon's basement, the rest would be taken to Leon's house. There was definitely enough room for it all.

Roxas was the first to understand why everything was as it was. "Finally. It took you two long enough."

Cloud was about to protest and say that he and Leon had only been together for a few months but then he remembered that there were all the years _before_. He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Sora frowned. He still hadn't gotten what they were talking about. "What took you long enough?"

"Sora, what would cause Cloud to move out of his apartment?" Roxas asked, trying to cajole Sora into understanding by bringing up the fact that Cloud would _never_ leave his beloved little flat unless it was to move in with one of the few things he loved _more_ than his flat. In other words, Leon.

Sora chuckled nervously and linked his hands behind his head, which was pretty much his trademark stance. "I still don't get it…" Then it hit the small brunet. "You're moving in with Leon aren't you? Jeez, that took me awhile…I might want to take an IQ test to see if I'm mentally retarded…"

Cloud and Roxas looked at each other, sharing an amused grin. Sora could never be considered mentally retarded. No matter how absentminded he tended to act, all of Sora's closest friends knew that his IQ was nearly at the genius level.

"So, uh…Cloud? When the hell did this happen?" Roxas queried, pushing some boxes around so he could sit on the granite counter top. "It's kind of…unexpected…in a way."

"Kind of?" Sora snorted and moved to sit beside his fraternal twin brother, "More like _very_. I mean, we all knew you two would move in together _someday_, but we didn't know that day would be this close."

Cloud shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Leon just came over this morning, after he was at your place, and told me I was moving in."

"And you gave in? Just like that?" Roxas studied his older brother with a look of blatant disbelief.

Cloud would have been blind not to notice it. He sighed. "Well, not _exactly_. I did question it, but I wouldn't say I was against it. I mean, hey, would you just let your boyfriend storm into your house and tell you that you have to inform your landlord that he can put your home back up for rent because your moving out, and _not_ put up a fight?"

The twins shared a small, twin-like glace then sheepishly grinned at their brother. "Yeah, pretty much."

Cloud blinked. "You guys seriously just went along with it?" He questioned in disbelief. "You two, who are never content to be bossed around and just nod and merrily skip along, just _let_ them tell you that you were moving out?"

They nodded again. "Yep."

"So, did the apocalypse happen when I wasn't looking?"

The twins frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Cloud shrugged and began to continue his packing. "Nothing really. Just a theory me and Leon thought up when we were younger." Cloud gasped in time with the twins as he realized what he had said. He had _remembered_ something. He racked his mind to see if there was anything else new. There wasn't. He blew out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and groaned inaudibly.

"Anything else?"

"No."

Sora and Roxas bounced off the counter top and walked over to comfort him. "It'll all come back eventually Cloud. Remember what the doctor said and you'll be fine."

Cloud sighed. "I know. It's just taking so long. There's so much I know I need to remember about so many things. And sometimes…" Cloud trailed off, not sure if he should tell his brothers of the odd dreams he'd been having. Dreams where a man who's face was hidden in shadow no matter how much light surrounded him kept…_doing_ things to a younger version of him.

Roxas picked up on this immediately. "What is it Cloud?"

"I-I've been having dreams lately. About some guy. I'm…I'm not sure who it is but I think I know him from somewhere." Cloud bit his lip, not knowing if he wanted his brothers to hear the rest.

Roxas and Sora each took a seat of a separate side of their older brother and wrapped their arms around him. "No matter how bad it is Cloud-," Roxas started, "-we can handle it." Sora finished.

Cloud smiled at the twins. They were right. They were strong enough to handle this. On more than one occasion they had proved just how much they could handle. But…could _he_ handle having them know? He put an arm around both the brunet and the blond as he decided he could. "In the dreams, I think I'm about your guys' age and there's this man. He seems so familiar but his face is always in shadow so I can never tell if I know him or not."

Cloud frowned, still mentally trying to place the man he felt he knew as well as the feeling of dread he had about the possibility of finding out who it was. "It always starts off with us sitting on my bed. At least, I _think_ it's my bed. Anyways, I always get this feeling that I've just been scolded and I try to pretend that I feel bad for what I've done when I don't, if that makes sense. Then…" He trailed off, gathering his courage to tell them the rest. Once he was sure he could, he continued. "He starts taking off my clothes and I don't protest at all because I know it won't do me any good. So I just stay still while he puts his hands all over me then…he rapes me."

Sora looked horrified, and at first, Cloud thought Sora was horrified with him. "How can you stand it Cloud? I wouldn't have been able to keep dreams like that to myself. It would be so terrible to have someone do that to me in a place where I could control nothing."

Roxas nodded fervently in agreement. "Me either. But Cloud, do these feel like dreams to you?"

Cloud understood his meaning at once. "Now that I think about it, no, they don't. You don't suppose they could be memories, do you?"

Roxas frowned, deep in thought. "I'm not sure. Have you remembered anything through you're dreams before Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, never."

"Then it could just be a recurring nightmare."

Cloud nodded. "Probably. Nothing like that happened to either of you two did it?"

The twins both shook their heads. "Never."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to think about this some other time. I have packing to do." Cloud wriggled away from the younger Strife boys and stood, surveying the mess he had made once again. Everything was already organized into small piles, and you would think the rest would be easy, just stuffing the different piles into different boxes. However, when the room was such a mess that you could barely move around in it, easy kind of lost it's meaning. But this wasn't just a _mess_ this was a _disaster_. A very meticulously planned disaster, but a disaster nonetheless.

He slumped back down and looked at the piles mournfully. "This is why I never move. I hate packing." He moaned.

Sora grinned. "You know Cloud, I have nothing better to do today and I kind of enjoy packing. If you want help I'm a willing hand." He offered.

Cloud looked at the brunet with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Sora nodded. "Sure. Why not."

"I'll help too." Roxas chuckled when Cloud eyed him with the same hopeful look he had given Sora. He had a strange feeling that if retracted his offer that look would turn into one that would resemble that of a kicked puppy. Roxas mentally shook his head, reflecting on the fact that Axel was definitely influencing his thoughts.

Cloud flung his arms around them and squeezed them tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!! You don't know how grateful I am for this."

"If it has anything to do with how you're cutting off my oxygen then I would say you're deathly grateful." Sora pointed out dryly.

Cloud laughed and let them go. "Okay, first we have to find the boxes."

Roxas studied his elder brother curiously. "You don't know where the boxes are?"

"I knew before but then things moved and now…I don't." Cloud stated lamely.

Roxas sighed, he was _sure_ that he was going to regret this.

* * *

Yuffie grinned. It wasn't much, but it was all she could do with what Vincent had had in his fridge. Which wasn't a heck of a lot. Although it helped a lot that that she had cooked for Leon before. Now that was one guy who wasn't very good at going grocery shopping. He was soo lucky Cloudy was moving in with him. Cloudy would keep Squally-poo fed and happy. Just like the olden days when they were all so bright eyed and hopeful about what was to come.

Yuffie sighed. It had taken forever for all of them, but life was finally returning to the happy place it had once been in. No, it's was better. Now all she had to do was hope that it didn't come crashing down on them.

Her head cocked to the side as she heard the front door open. Vincent was home. She smiled and skipped off to greet her man.

* * *

Aerith rolled over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend of almost seven years. "Tifa?"

Tifa tilted her head and looked into Aerith's bright green eyes, reveling in their beauty. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you think Cloud will be okay when he remembers?"

Tifa smiled at her lover softly. It figured. Aerith was always worrying over someone, and Cloud had always been her favorite worry topic. Normally Tifa could find away to banish Aerith's worries with carefully contrasted truths but this time…this time Tifa was just as worried as Aerith and the only thing she could do for her girlfriend was worry with her. "I hope so darling. I hope so."

Aerith returned Tifa's smile sadly and kissed her cheek softly, knowing that that was the most assurance the brunette could give and welcomed it warmly.

* * *

Cloud had never been important. Ever. He'd been a temporary amusement as well as a way to get closer to the blonds former lover, Squall.

Squall had always been his main target. Since the day they had met and he had heard Leon sing and play guitar at the local club he had been in love with the stoic brunet. Who wouldn't fall for someone with such a sensuous velvety voice? And his eyes. Such a gorgeous stormy blue. And it would all be his.

Sephiroth grinned as he admired himself in the mirror. No matter whom he had to go through to get Squall Leonheart, he would crush them and take pleasure in it.

Cloud Strife would have to wait.

* * *

This chapter is named after a Taylor Swift song. Totally cute song by the way. To me it kinda describes how Cloud and Leon grew up together in my story, except it's boy with boy not girl with boy. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	13. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Star here. I'm not sure how many people still look at this fic or how many still have it alerted or favorited but it's finally official, there won't be another chapter posted to this story.

Over the years I've been checking on 'Things Change' and trying to regain my footing with it but it really wasn't happening. I can't continue where I left off. There's too much of a difference between the way I write and who I am. And who I am now is very unwilling to try to sort this mess out. Haha. But, I can start over. I've started rewriting this story, and though it's going to be very different, there are similarities. So if you're willing you can check it out. The new prologue will be up not long after this update under the new title 'Remember Me'.

So for those of you who are new to this story, I want to apologize. Because it is…god, it's honestly a train wreck. And if you so desire you may check out the newer version that will soon be posted. I promise it will be much better.

Now, for those of you who have been with me and this story since the beginning, I want to say thank you. Even if you didn't alert it, or favorite it, or even review, thank you.

And for those of you who _did_ review and favorite it and signed up for alerts…I want you to know how grateful I am. Your actions and words gave me confidence in myself and my abilities. I wouldn't be who I am now without you. And I wouldn't be posting stories here again. It's taken a long time for me to improve my writing and get the drive to post on here again, but here I am. And it's thanks to you guys. And I know that sounds sappy and sad and whatever else, but really. You guys made such a difference.

ShinjaNoBaka, Lilitha, Yuki-chan, Captara, Plain Jane is a Vampire, and so many others, you guys gave me so much and I'm sorry I couldn't continue this story much sooner. If any of you are still on Fanfiction, I hope you can see the newer version and maybe love it too. It's because of you guys that this story is still here.

And for now, I'll leave the first version of 'Things Change' up. It means so much to me that I can't bear to take it down. Not yet. Maybe one day though. Until that day, thank you all once again.


End file.
